Blood for Blood
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [Sequel to His Eyes are Blue] Faith is in a coma. Niki's dead... isn't she? Magnus is caught between keeping Faith safe and loving her. Whatever happens, for Charity and Magnus, it's blood for blood...
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood for Blood**_

_**by**_

_**Aphrodite818**_

_**Summary: Sequel to His Eyes are Blue. Faith de Silva is in a coma. Niki the Vampire Slayer is dead-isn't she? Whatever happens, for Magnus and Charity, it's blood for blood**_

_**Chapter One: Sleeping Beauty**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I listen to the heart monitor slowly click. Watched my best friend lying in a coma on a hospital bed. Life support was all that kept her from slipping away from us.

My name is Charity.

And I'm a vampiress.

Beta to the entire coven, in fact. Kind of ironic that my best friend, the one fighting for her life, was a vampire shifter.

Better than a slayer, I guess.

Yeah, we blood-suckers are real. But we aren't as ruthless as you think. Vampires can work with humans, be friends with humans...

And as Magnus showed us, love humans.

"I can't believe I caused this," My boss murmured. Meet Magnus, MAJOR hottie, vamp coven leader, and ex boyfriend of Faith.

Not that he wants to be her ex.

Not at all. Mag broke up with Faith because he wanted to protect her from himself. It was caused from a night where he got out of control and almost bit Faith.

Too bad neither of us knew we had to protect her from Slayers.

Niki the Vampire Slayer got Faith in this coma. Luckily, she's dead now.

Yeah, I had a bit to do with that.

"It's not your fault, Magnus," I murmured, "It's no one's fault. Things just... happen. We can't do anything about it."

"If I just had researched Niki, made sure that Faith was protected-" Magnus protested, but I cut him off.

"Magnus, ssh. Not. Your. Fault."

"Charity," He said, "I feel like I should be able to do something for her right now, help her-"

"No," I murmured, "All you can do now is love her."

Magnus and I were the only ones in Faith's room right now. Friends and family kind of took shifts, so she always had someone there.

I hate seeing her like this. Her normally dark Spanish skin was white as her sheets, her wavy black hair was dull. The green eyes that usualluy sparkled with energy were closed.

She was as different from her normal self as I now was. You see, before I was turned, I was a normal sports-loving teenage girl. Now I'm what most people would call a Goth(though I call it Vamp style) with died red hair and yellow eyes.

I watched as Magnus reached out and took Faith's hand in his. His sapphire blue eyes showed terirble sadness that I had never seen before.

"Hello?"

I jerked around, and Magnus quickly let go of Faith's hand. An old man stood in the doorway. I'd never seen him before, but he was probably that old preist...

"Who are you two?" He asked.

Magnus and I simply eyed his cross. Great.

"We're friends of Faith," I said simply after a moment.

"Really? I've never seen you before."

I glanced at Magnus. Vampires are known to be really smooth, but Magnus really had the upperhand on that.

"Sorry, Father," He said, "We're from out of town..."

The preist sat down next to Magnus. "I was the principal of Susannah's school. I still am."

"It's a terrible thing," I whispered. Magnus became silent. He seems like that lately. Just unaware of... everything.

"Do you need to talk about something?" The preist asked. From what I understand from Faith, he does that a lot. I'm not Catholic, so I wouldn't know.

"No, he doesn't," I supplied for Magnus, "He's not ready."

Magnus gave me a grateful glance, and I smiled weakly.

Things were so different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would Faith say if she saw you playing ping pong?" I asked Magnus, gazing around his well-furnished basement. A smile flickered on his lips. It was kinda sad that this was all he had to do, play ping pong with himself. I mean, he could be scoring the hottest babe in the universe with ease. Even for a vampire, he's hot...

"She would say," He mused, " 'Mag, you idiot, get out and do something already!' "

"Then why don't you?"

"Charity," He sighed, "I've only been with four women in my entire undead life. Lady Rowena. Niki. You," He grinned sheepishly, we don't really like to talk about our old relationship. "And Faith. And don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"Faith's the only one you've felt this way around."

"Yeah," He murmured, "And I push you all away. Lady Rowena... she left because I stopped spending time with her. Niki... even though I never really loved her, I still should gave told her. Then again, never mind, I hate her, she deserves it. You... I forced you to break up with me, Char. And God knows I did it with Faith."

I took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You did. But maybe it was the right thing..." I felt high on a rush of emotions rushing into me.

"Magnus..."

"Charity."

We looked at each other for a long moment.

And then I kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What will happen. What do you prefer more, Magnus/Char or Faith/Mag. Only I know who will be paired up at the end...**_


	2. Sam

_**Chapter Two: Sam**_

What the heck am I doing?

OK, yeah, I know what I'm doing. I'm kissing Magnus. And I don't know why. I mean, Magnus and I were together, but that was a long, long time ago. Well, a year. Before we met Faith.

For a moment, though, the kiss was held. It was unlike a kiss that Magnus and Faith shared. I'd seen them kiss, though they didn't know I was watching. He kisses her back. That was the big difference.

Well, Magnus was kissing me back, but it was... empty. I mean, we're over, but we'll always be so close... help each other.

But man, this kiss was going to set up new problems.

Quickly, we broke apart at the same time, staring at each other, eyes wide.

"Charity-"

"Magnus-"

I looked down and put a hand in my red hair. "What did we do?"

"I think we know what we did," Magnus said, "The question is, why?"

"I kissed you, it's not your fault," I muttered, "I don't know what I was doing, an impulse, I-"

"Charity," Magnus whispered, taking my hands in his. "We have to realize that we had a past together. and we can't erase it..."

I shook my head. "No, we can't."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all this trama..."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. It's you who's really having the hard time. You love Faith."

Magnus smiled. "I do."

"Then show her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music that was coming in my headphones barely mattered to me. I sat on my small bed, just all alone. Normally, Faith would be over. My only friend. After I was turned, it just... faded. My boyfriend turned from a human to Magnus. I went from me a school sports star to a freaky Goth chick.

That's when it came.

Rat tat tat.

Tata tata tat.

Ping ping ping.

My head jerked around to look toward the window. A gruesome looking bat was tapping at the window. I expected sapphire blue eyes, but saw greenish grayish ones. That was weird.

I opened my window, and the bat landed on my floor and began to change. I winced. The changes are very painful at times.

A guy stood in front of me, around eighteen(well, loking that way, he was obviously a vampire) a year older than I was when I was turned. Actually, he was pretty cute. Not nearly as hot as Magnus, no one is, but he was an eight out of ten. Tall, a bit shorter than Magnus, pale(duh) with straw colored hair. An all american look I normally don't go for.

He and Magnus were very different, lookwise. Magnus comes by looking like the seductive bad boy, this guy looked-dare I say it- huggable. Magnus was way hotter, but this guy was not bad looking in the least.

He just stared, taking my appearance in. I placed my hands on my hips. Mr. All American can't just scope me out like that.

"What?" I asked, "Cat got your tongue? You look like you've never seen another vampire before."

"I- I haven't," He stuttered. I arched my eyebrows.

"Oh, newly turned? What's your name?"

"Sam."

I reached out and shook his hand, digging my fingernails into his palms, just to be mean. "Hey, I'm Charity. Been in Club Undead for six years."

"Club Undead?"  
I stared at him. "Um, it was a joke. What're you doing at my place anyway?"

"Wow," Was all Sam said. "They are real! I was a bat!"

"Duh," I said, taking my headphones out and swishing my hair, just to tempt the newbie.

"I got a letter," He said, handing me a piece of paper. In scriptish writing was:

Sam Driver,

I have gotten word by one of my associates that you have just been turned into a vampire. Welcome to the world of the undead. You now have the benefits of:

Immortality

No pain(most of the time)

Vampire Scent(which works on every mortal but Vampire Shifters)

Morphing into a Bat

Riches you recieve from the Coven

But you must look out for Vampire Slayers. They will stake you at any cost. Extreme heat or having a wooden stake driven into your heart will kill you, but that's it. I suggest you wear dark clothes. I would like to welcome you into the Midnight Coven, for the vampiress that turned you is part of this coven. Sadly, like any community, we have our good and bad(well, actually, when they're bad, they're usually evil) but we hope you shall be one of the first category. We have a new program so that Turnlings(newly turned vampires) get mentored by a senior member(five years or longer) until they have learned the ropes. I have assigned you Charity Reynolds, a six-year senior to mentor you. Fly to a small house on(insert address here) and you'll find her. She's a good friend of mine, and I'm sure she shall mentor you well.

Sincerely,

Magnus, Leader of the Midnight Coven

As I glared into thin air in shock, Sam handed me a note.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you."

I opened the note.

Charity,

Please don't kill me.

Magnus

"Magnus..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lol, yeah, Charity is perfect for the job, being SO patient and kind...**_

_**Yeah right.**_


	3. Mentoring

_**Chapter Three: Mentoring**_

"OK!" I said, faking brightness, "I'm gonna take you to _meet_ the Coven Leader!"

"Really?" Sam asked like an overly excited puppy. "We can do that?"

"Aw," I smirked, "Just like the first day of kindergarten. Look, buddy," I walked up to him. "I'm not your friend, I'm not your _girlfriend_-God knows I'm not that- I'm your mentor. Tell me, what were you like in school before you got turned?"

"I... was on the football team."

"So you were popular."

"Yeah."

"Curse you, Magnus," I muttered under my breath. "Anyway, you ain't popular anymore. In fact-"

But I had to stop, since Sam was kissing me and all.

Wait.

Sam.

Kissing.

Me.

I jerked away and, like some movie chick, slapped him across the face.

"Look," I said, "I get that you like my looks or whatever, but I am a mean, mean, person, just ask Magnus, you really don't want to get into a relationship with me, and-"

Of course, Sam kisses me again. Lovely.

But actually, he's a pretty good kisser. Not like Magnus's kisses, which are passionate and mind-blowing(when he's not in love with Faith and kissing you) but pretty good. And I, being the idiot I am, kiss back.

OK, you can stop laughing now.

Seriously, I was kissing him back.

That's right. You're silent now that the seriousness has sunk in.

Whoever is giggling and pointing out there, shut up or I'll get Magnus to turn you!

OK, knowing that Magnus has many fangirls, a pretty empty threat, since you peoplewould LOVE him to turn you, but-

OK, I'll stop talking.

Luckily, I was the one who actually broke the kiss. I glared at Sam.

"Look, I suggest you stop kissing me, or I'll seriously have to punish you."

"Only the Coven Leader can do that."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, so can the Coven Beta. And guess who's the beta?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I winced as I heard the loud _bonk_ behind me. Sam isn't all that great at flying.

_**Sam? That's the fifth lamppost you've ran into during this flight.**_

_I know..._

_**Then stop running into things!**_

I noticed Magnus's house coming up, and I landed on his windowsill. Sam tried to, but smashed into the glass.

Magnus walked up, a tired look on his face, and opened it up for us. I could tell that he was very bothered. He was a bit sweaty, and his eyes didn't shine the way they used to.

"What's up?" I asked, once I was in my normal form again.

"Just... thinking..."

"About Faith?"

"Who's Faith?" Sam asked.

"Magnus's Lady Love," I blurted out, before I could stop myself. He gave me a death glare.

"Charity...!"

"Sorry," I sighed, "Had to get you back for pinning me with Mr. Playa here."

"Huh?"

'He kissed me. Twice."

_And the worst part is, I liked it._

"Sam," Magnus sighed, "Try keeping your hands off of her, or... or I'll do something, I'm too busy to really punish you at this moment."

Sam turned to me and smirked, and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Show her some respect," Magnus advised Sam. "She's older than you."

"Huh?" Sam said, confused.

"Technically," I grinned, "I'm twenty-three. Doesn't show, does it?"

"You mean... I won't ever age again?"

"Duh," Magnus and I said at the same time. Sam looked down at his feet in a depressed looking way.

"Great," Magnus muttered, "Another one who'll need counseling. I need counseling..."

"You do," I cough-said. I glared at me again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Um... Where am I?_

_"Hello." A booming voice said._

_"OK," I said slowly, "I'm lost. Literally. Where the heck am I?"  
Everything was white and foggy._

_"You're in limbo."_

_"Seriously?" _

_"No."_

_Well... I, Faith Isabella de Silva, am officially confused. I want Magnus..._

_"Excuse me?" I said loudly, "Can you please bring a super hot vampire over?"  
"No."_

_"Well!"_

_(a/n: Just wanted a bit of our beloevd Faith's POV)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**R and R!**_


	4. Flat Line

_**Hey, I would like to know what you guys think is the best song to describe Faith and Mag's relationship. Then I'm gonna put up the one I think is best of my own(I can guarantee you it'll be Aly & AJ, cuz they are the only singers I like who have decent enough songs for it). But still, tell me yours, and I'll tell who wins in the next chapter(please post lyrics if you can)**_

_**Chapter Four: Flat Line**_

"NO, Sam, we do not go and rip people's throats anymore. OK, sometimes we do, but then we are either evil or... really, really hungry."

Sam looked bored. "So. There are evil vampires."

I shrugged. "Ever heard that 'black sheep' thingy?"

"That's kind of a small saying for 'evil vampires' isn't it?"

"Hey, at least we aren't going around suicide bombing anyone. That I know of."

"It wouldn't kill us anyway."

I shook my head. "Naive, naive little Sam. DUH it would kill us! Not even immortality can survive to be blown to bits, all the blood gushing around-"

"You're fantisizing again."

"Sorry."

Sam stared at me for a moment, so I was contemplating if that was a good or a bad thing, when he announced:

"I can't believe you're twenty-three."

I laughed. "Really, I'm not. If I wasn't turned, I would be, but hey, if he wasn't turned, Magnus would have been dead by now."

"How old is he, anyway?" Sam asked.

"As Lucifent would say," A tired voice said, "Seven hundred. Give or take six years."

Magnus was leaning against the frame of my doorway. He looked even more tired than usual, and I felt sorry for him.

"How's Faith?"

"Not any better." Magnus shot a look at Sam. "_Never _get involved with a female vampire shifter."

"Gotcha."

"So," Magnus sat down on my couch, "How's the mentoring going?"

"Great," I said sarcastically, "I'm opening up a school. Charity's Academy for Idiot Turnlings. Sam gets there on a scholarship."

As Sam scowled, Magnus smirked for the first time in days and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," He assured Sam, "Charity's bark is worse than her bite. On the other hand, her bite is worse than her bark, if you want to get specific, but... I won't even try to make sense."

000

I watched three girls playing jump rope in the rain. They didn't care. Looking around thirteen, they were vibrant, healthy. One especially.

She was tanned, with blond, sun-streaked hair, and hazel eyes. Her name was Jen.

My little sister.

We once looked a lot a like, six years ago, when I was seventeen and she was seven. Our mom had us far apart, but we were as close as twins.

They thought I was dead.

My dad left us when I was twelve and Jen was two. Then it was just my mom, Jen, and I. Dad liked to visit me occasionally, but only me. Jen and Mom he didn't care for, and I hated him.

When I didn't return that night, everyone assumed that I had been kidnapped, and looked for me. Little did they know, the girl they were looking for was watching them, going through a painful transformation.

I wished I could run over and see Jen, but she wouldn't recognize me anyway, I looked so different.

That's what I thought.

Suddenly, Jen, who was in the middle of jumping, stopped and stared at me. At first, I thought it was just my weird appearance, but the word flew out of her mouth.

"Charity?"

My eyes widened, and I turned, running. I knew this would only make me seem more suspicious, but I didn't care. I heard her footsteps behind me. Apparently, she was very fast.

The water splashing on my black dress, and I didn't care. I had to get away from her. If Jen knew, I wouldn't be Charity the big sister any more to her.

I would be Charity the monster.

I finally noticed a fire escape and climbed up, transforming quickly into the vampire bat I had become used to. Jen was still there, and I swooped down on her, screeching.

"Aah!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands as I flew off.

Good. She was safe from the truth.

000

Dr. Walsh checked his patient's pulse and shook his head. She was getting weaker. The blips on the heart monitor were becoming slower and slower.

"Excuse m- oh no!"  
The doctor turned to find a pretty girl standing there, watching him with periwinkle blue eyes. Her pale blond hair was carefully gathered up into a business like braid, and she seemed to have age beyond her eighteen years.

And yet... there was something in her eyes the doctor didn't like.

"Hi," She said, shaking his hand. "I'm a friend of Faith de Silva's."

"Really?" He asked, slightly suspicious. "May I have your name?"  
She smiled.

"Niki Robinson."

After a few moments of talking, Dr. Walsh was satified and walked out of the room, closing the door to let her 'grieve'.

"Hmm, guess I did cause some damage," Niki said in her normal, deadly voice. "But not enough."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe, walking up to the drip, which was administering fluids to Faith through a tube. Carefully, she pricked a tiny hole in the bag with the needle, and injected the clear liquid into it.

She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mentor.

"Yes? Bertha? M-hmm, won't take long now."

000

Something was wrong in the room. My vampire sense of smell detected something, and I could tell that Magnus was bothered by it as well.

That's when Faith's heart rate began to speed up.

Too fast.

"Magnus?"

He got closer. I could hear Faith's heartbeat, he could hear her heartbeat, anyone could with the monitor. Vampires are just more accurate.

"Don't get anyone," He said slowly.

"Why?" I yelled, "She's might flatline!"

"I might be able to help her," He murmured.

"How?"  
"She's been poisoned. This is too advanced, nothing the doctor'll do will help. But maybe. If I give her my breath... it could save her, or it could kill her."  
"Huh?"  
"If we're blood mates, it might save her. But even if we are, vampire breath could kill her. You know."

"The Death Breath," I whispered. Suddenly, it happened.

There was no heartbeat.

"Now, Magnus!" I screamed. Without another thought, he pulled the mask off of Faith's face and began to breath into her mouth, his lips to hers, a lot like mouth-to-mouth resucitation.

Slowly, the beeping came back, and Magnus lifted his head.

That's when emerald eyes opened.

"Magnus?"

000

_**Hey, remember the song thing... and people who're writing a Charity story, the deadline is now... July 25. **_


	5. Faith

_**mochaluvinmarie-aka-marie-gal won the song thing with 'Timeless' sung by Justin Guarini and Kelly Clarkson. I don't own it, btw. OK, this is the song I chose for Magnus and Faith's relationship: Aly and AJ's 'Out of the Blue'(which, duh, I don't own)**_

_Out of the Blue:_

_When something's pure_

_How can people just say we're not meant to be_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just keep me away from you?_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say _

_How you feel about me?_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Can't even call on the telephone_

_Don't even know, if you're at home_

_But to control just how we feel_

_Is between you and I, not for one to steal_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away from nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me?_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say_

_Are you feelin' the same, cuz I'm not OK_

_Thought when we met, there was something more_

_But others said no- they shut the door_

_Out of the blue_

_They said we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've been given no choice _

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue_

_We knew we should've been together_

_Don't want to get over you_

_When love makes the choice_

_It has a voice_

_Out of the blue..._

_**Kinda depressing at times, but so what? I thought that was great for them, especially from Faith's POV...**_

_**Chapter Five: Faith**_

You know when you wake up, and your eyes are still closed, so you don't know exactly what's going on?

That's what happened to me when I woke up out of the coma.

Yeah, it's me, good old Faith. I know you missed me. C'mon, I know it.

_Anyway_, the first thing that came to me was the touch of Magnus's lips. And if you've been reading my delightful story, you won't have to ask how I knew it was Magnus. Geez.

I opened my eyes to find them staring up into sapphire blue ones. Wow, I've really missed Magnus's flaming hotness.

"Magnus?"  
"What the heck?" A familar voice said in surprise. "Um... guess you were right about the blood mates thing, Mag... it kinda helps..."

Turning my head(OK, that _did _hurt my neck a little bit) to find Charity, hands on hips, in all her Gothish glory.

"Missed ya, idiot."

"Right back atcha loser," I croaked back. For some reason, though I was extremely sore in some areas, I didn't feel ALL that weak, and my mind was clear...

"Your reaction to the Death Breath revitalized you in hyperspeed," Magnus explained, "Now, we should call the doctor..."  
"For the love of..." Charity hissed under her breath, then turned to us, and said in a louder voice, "Just kiss her, Magnus. The door's closed, and you know you want to."

Magnus rolled his eyes at her, but gently cupped my face and kissed me head on.

Now that's what you call a welcome back present. Anyway, everything was going great(besides gagging noises from Chariy) 'til a completely unfamilar voice came.

"That's what I call bedrest."

Magnus broke the kiss and dipped his head down, and said in a slow, deadly voice:  
"Sam."

A cute, eighteen year old guy was standing next to Charity, and they, for some reason, looked like a very cute couple.

"Man," I muttered, "How long have I been out?"

Charity's eyes bugged out, and she looked at me, then the guy, me, guy, me, guy...

"OH. MY. GOSH." She said in a hoarse voice, and then began laughing. "Me... and Sam. Together? Me and Sam?"She was now hysterical, so Magnus gave an explanation.

"Sam's a turnling who has Charity for a mentor."

"Ouch."

"Exactly. But things seem to be going pretty good, since they apparently made out twice."

This shut Charity up.

"WE DID-"

"Nice!" I smirked. She stuck her well-pierced tongue out at me, then paused.

"You know that teeny, tiny part of my brain? The one that's level-headed?" She asked.

"Um..." I guessed, wincing at turning a bit. "Common sense?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It's telling me that we should probably be calling some doctors, before you and Magnus make me want to throw up again."

000

"Faith?"

My eyes flew open, and I found Magnus standing over me. Checking my clock, I realized that it was-

"What the heck! It's 3:00 a.m.! Magnus, what're you doing u- I won't finish that sentence."

He smiled at me. "Why're you here?" I asked.

"Faith... I needed to get something clear."

Uh-oh.

"I... I think we should stay like this. You know, not a couple."

For some reason, I knew that he would say this. And I was ready. No tears came to my eyes. I was sick of crying over him.

"Fine."

"All right."

We shook hands awkwardly.

"Now look," I said in a cold voice, "I don't want to see you again. Ever. Go."

He looked into my eyes for a last moment, and finally walked out of the room.

A single tear ran down my face.

But he never saw it.

000

"Men stink," Charity said, watching me sip my lemonade.

"You said it. But seriously, I'm over Magnus. Now Ben and I can get on with our lives."

Charity twiddled her fingers, trying to look innocent, and happy about Ben and I.

Yeah, right.

"What is it, Char?"

"I'm, um, just wondering..."

"If you can spy on Ben?"

"Pretty much..."

"OK, my minion, then do it."

000

Charity's POV

Oh, I'm sure that Faith loves being a vampire shifter now!

Seriously. She's got it all. A minion(aka, me) the power to shift and help vampires, the power to make her minion spy/seduce her boyfriend.

Yeah. I'm supposed to see if Ben'll fall for my glamorous vampiress charm. Insert 'DUH' here.

He was sitting at the arcade, talking to his 'buds' or whatever guys call their friends. Hmm. Looks like I'll have to put on a show.

"Hey, Ben," I purred, turning the Vampire Scent up to a max. He froze as I put a hand on his shoulder. His friends stared in awe.

"You're hot," One of them said.

"I know."

"So, Ben?" I whispered in his ear, "Kiss me, right here, right now."

He turned, and I slapped him. Hard.

"What was that for?" He bluthered.

"Duh. For cheating on my friend!"

As I walked off, I heard a rustle.

"Please, Sam, don't try to use stealth on me."

"So," He said, walking up beside me, "Friend of yours over there?"  
I smirked at him. "What? Jealous, perhaps?"  
"No!"  
I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to a wall.

"I think you are. And just to make your day, I'll do this."

This time, I kissed him. And this time, I intensified it a bit, until finally, I broke from him and looked him in the eye.

"M-hmm. You totally like me."

000

_**Hey, which of you people out there has read the Princess Diaries? 'Cause I think I might put up a fic that's a crossover with PD and this series(which is called the Vampire Shifter). Lol, just a sub story that's in between the fics, just to see how Mia would react to all of this... probably gonna be short...**_


	6. Rob

_**Chapter Six: Rob**_

"So," I said, "Ben's out."

I crossed off his name off of my guys to date list. It had been a week since I woke up, and since the Death Breath thing speeded my recovery up, I could now wear jeans and a t-shirt, though I was still a bit achey.

Charity tapped her black fingernails. "I say we put you on the bachelorette." Her eyes were lowered, and she refused to look at me.

"What's up with you?" I asked, "You seem... jumpy."

Long silence.

"How bad would it seem if I... if I dated my Turnling Trainee?"

OK. How do I handle this? I mean, I teased her and all, but I didn't know that she really liked him...

"Uh... Um... Er..."

"Sorry I told you. Never mind."

"You like him?"

"No! _He_ likes _me_."

I rolled my eyes. "It's gotta be mutual. Or else you wouldn't want to date him."

"And this is coming from the girl who dated a guy just to make her ex jealous."That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."  
I was surprised at the guy who walked in. I had never seen him before, and he wasn't my doctor, who was female. He wasn't even old enough to be a doctor, around nineteen. And let me tell you something:

He was hot.

Sadly, not as hot as Magnus, but you know.

A tiny bit shorter than Magnus, golden skin tones, longish brown hair, and hazel eyes. A kind, warm grin. OK. Where have you been all my life? Hot and isn't a vampire... cool.

"Hey," He said, "I'm Rob, the assistant here. I'll just be recording how you're doing."

"You're a college student!" I blurted out like an idiot. He nodded.

"Sophomore."

Charity looked him up and down. The look on her face was... 'hmm...'

"I'm going to the... snack bar," She said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Great.

"OK, everything seems to be great," Rob said a few minutes later. "Almost.. amazingly great." He was looking _right at me_ when he said that, and I blushed, looking away.

"So, where are you going in the medical field?" I asked, "Nurse, Technician, Anesthesiologist? Are you specializing, you know, geriatrics, pediatrics-"

"You know a lot about the medical field," Rob smiled.

"My dad's a doctor."

"Oh! Faith de Silva... your father is Hector de Silva, the famous surgeon?"  
I nodded shyly. Me. Nodding. Shyly. Not words you'd usually hear in the same sentence.

Maybe... I liked him.

000

"Faith, someone called for you. A friend, but I've never met her," Mom said two days later as she bustled around my room. I was kind of daydreaming about Rob. But my daydreams were interrupted by a dark, handsome figure.

You guessed it.

Magnus.

Mom's five month pregnant stomach was getting big. And yet, she still was a total babe, 'cause this is my mom, Susannah de Silva.

"Really?" I asked, "Who?"

"I haven't even heard her voice before. Her name's Niki."

I froze. Oh. Geez.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"CHARITY!"

000

"OK, OK," Charity sighed, sitting at the edge of my bed, "A Slayer poisoned you, but Magnus and I weren't sure who it was..."

"How can Niki be alive?" I whispered.

"How can vampire's exist?"

"Touche."

"Look," Charity said, "Slayers can do medical miracoles beyond any mortal's imagination. They can do a brain transplant. Simple for them. They're geniuses. Some way, they take the brain of a dead person, revive it, and place it in another person's body. But their other, easier, more popular way is send many jolts of electricity into a dead body, even _days _after the person died. I think that's what they did to Niki."

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Dang it."

000

"Let's see," I said to myself the next morning. "There's absolutely nothing to do... Rob's the only cute guy in the hospital, and it's his day off... _Grey's Anatomy _is _so_ misleading! What is a girl to do..."

Oh... I know...

Carefully, I slipped out of the bed and began to creep out. Nobody noticed me, since I was walking fine and was wearing normal clothes.

"Yeah, I think she'll need a tonsilectomy, this has been going on for too long-"

Oh geez.

My dad.

He was talking to an intern, tapping a clipboard with his pencil, obviously outlining what he thought had to be done...

"And remind her parents that she's in a lot of pain right n-"

He stopped.

"What is it, Dr. de Silva?" The nurse asked.

"That scent... it smells just like my daughter's favorite perfume."

"Well, it could be wafting down from her room."

"No... it smells like it's right here."

Dang! I mean, I guess I wear Lilac Mist a lot if Dad recognizes him...

Finally, after a few tense moments, he turned back to the nurse and began talking to her again. Good.

"Where to go," I muttered, slinking out of his house. I could go visit sick little kids that aren't contagious... it makes them happy that an older kid's there, like a big sibling, and if they tell anyone, the doctors think it's a dream...

"Out of bed so early?"

I gasped and whirled around, using one of my kick boxing moves to send the person toppling to the ground...

"Hey!"

Only to find that the person was Rob.

"Sorry," I muttered, taking his hand and lifting him up. "I thought it was your day off."

"And I thought you were supposed to stay in your room."

"It's boring," I moaned, "Please just let me roam around!"  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll send evil vampires on you."

"OK, OK," He laughed.

If only he knew...

Anyway, I walked around for a bit, until I heard a voice.

"Miss de Silva!"

Nurse Kelly was dragging me to my room. "I'm calling your father!"  
"Whatevs."

000

"This was sent to you," A nurse said a few days later. In her arms were a dozen blood red roses. They smelled heavenly, and my eyes were wide.

"Really? From who?"  
"I don't know."

Carefully, I took the roses and red a little note attached to it.

Dear Faith,

I'm sorry for the many inconviences I've caused you. We just can't be together. I guess it's not meant to be. Sincerest apologies,

Love,

Magnus

For some reason, my heart began to beat. Really, really fast.

"Who are those from?"

I looked up. There stood Rob. And he had a teddy bear in his hands. A get well present. I could tell.

Awkward...

000

_**Vote. Who's the hottest?  
A) Ben**_

_**B) Magnus**_

_**C) Rob**_


	7. Oh, the Madness

_**Chapter Seven: Oh, the Madness!**_

I blushed immediatly. This can't be good for a hospital patient! First, your hot ex sends you roses, which's kind of his trade mark thing for a girl(I soon discovered) and then, your less hot, but still hot, crush is coming in with a teddy bear, which makes you feel awful for:

A) Hello! A teddy bear's like for sick little sisters, not girls you like!

B) Roses sent to a girl are just... sexy.

C) Your heart was beating really fast for some reason.

D) Now you're gonna have to explain a sob story to him.

"Um..."

"So," Rob said, trying to smile but failing. "You have a boyfriend?"  
"No," I sighed, "As weird as this sounds, these are from my ex. We had some major problems in the relationship, and he's apologizing. Plus, he just seems to want me to feel better."

"You sure about that?"  
"You don't know Magnus."

"Well, anyway," Rob grinned, "I got you this." He handed me the teddy bear. It was an 'awe' moment, but I'm a Vampire Shifter! I really don't go for that... I like guys who are sexy. But then, I can train Rob up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I fingered the teddy bear's ear for a moment, then turned to him. "Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever taken a risk in your life?"  
"Huh?"

"You know," I said, "Not played by the rules."  
Rob looked thoughtful, and he finally smiled and said, "If that's what you want."

But just as he was saying that, another voice came.

"I see you got the rose

I froze, and jerked my hand from where it lay under Rob's. Geez, he'd been patting my hand?

Magnus walked smoothly into the room. He looked like he had just been to a coven meeting, and was all dark lordy. I mean, when this dude's scary, even Voldemort is like a pussy cat. Rob looked up.

"You're Faith's ex?" He asked in an angry tone."

"Yes," Magnus said, smirking at me, "I am."  
Did I mention that he was looking especially hot that day? Magnus yawned, showing very sharp teeth that Rob almost looked a bit freaked out by, and was staring at.

"Oh, look," Magnus said in a bored tone when he saw that look on Rob's face. "The elf that wants to be a dentist."

"Magnus!" I cried. He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," He smirked, "Goodbye, m'lady."

"What a wacko," Rob muttered.

"Um, yeah..."

000

I looked at the image on the internet. Whoa. It was my first day back home, and I was going back to that painting Charity had shown me on this site.

The problem was, the girl in the image looked exactly like me.

000

"Faith?"

I groaned into the phone.

"Yeah, Ben?"  
"Uh... do you believe in ghosts?"  
I sat up straight. What the... to priceless to miss...

"As a matter of fact, I do."

000

Though we can't shift to the ghost Shadowland(yes, there's TWO Shadowlands) Vampire Shifters can do what mediators do. We just leave the ghost mediating to the ghost mediators.

Apparently, Ben was a ghost shifter.

I decided to lay off the vampire thing, so that he couldn't blackmail me or anything, and he led me to his house.

"There's a ghost in my room," He hissed. As we walked into the house, I saw his father, the ever shady Paul Slater, sitting there and drinking coffee. For shame.

"Hey, Faith," He smiled. I hid a grimace, and went on. Something about Paul just didn't strike me as... right.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Mom had been ranting around calling him a stalker since I was five. Seriously.

Anyway, we were up in Ben's room, I was looking for any tools to kill him with, and he was waiting for something. Finally, a woman appeared. And my jaw dropped.

She was a very old ghost(well, from long ago, she wasn't old, old, at all)... maybe from King Arthur's time... She was pale, and slender, golden hair and dark eyes. Very pretty.

"Lady Rowena," I murmured.

"Ah, yes," She said, surprised, "That's my name."

"I know who you are-were," I whispered, "I know Magnus."

"Magnus!" Rowena's face brightened, and she searched the room. "Is he here?"

"No," I sighed, "I just... know him."

Rowena gazed at me for a long moment. "You look... familar," She murmured.

OK...

"What are you two talking about?" Ben yelled.

"I... nothing!" I snapped. "Rowena, you're looking for Magnus, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll help you."

000

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair at the little fast food restaurant. Rob had asked me out, and we had already eaten, and were just kind of... staring at each other.

"Rob," I sighed, "You're everything I thought a guy for me would be. Not to be mushy, but you fit it."

"Good," He grinned, and began to lean forward.  
"Am I interrupting anything?"

I looked up. Only to be jerked away.

000

_**So, let alone who's the hottest(which, btw, Magnus won hands down) who should FAITH be with? Rob or Mag?**_


	8. THE WINNER

_**Congrats to armedwithapen, she won the 'From the POV of Charity' contest! Here it is...**_

_**Curiousity**_

"Aw, come on Mags!" I wailed, wrapping a curl around my finger flirtatiously.

I was lying on my stomach, remembering the time I could hear my heart beating against the floorboards, and how I could feel my pulse beating when I laid my head on a comfy pillow at night. These days, I didn't do much sleeping.

Magnus stooped down to my level, his bright gaze pouring into my... not so bright stare. If I could feel my heart right now, it would be hammering so hard against my ribcage. Because that's what Magnus does to me.

"Hey," He whispered softly, "Not right now, ok? I got... business."

I dropped my gaze. "With Slade?" I asked.

Magnus lifted my chin with his thumb. "Does it matter? All I care about right now is solving it so I can be with you."

I smiled weakly. But something was still tugging at my conscience. "But... why?" I queried. I didn't mean to come across as a clingy, whiny girlfriend. Jeesh, I was never that before I was bitten. "Why are you messing with such a dangerous guy?"

"'Cause it's my job," was Magnus's reply, "It's what I do."

He kissed my forehead, straightened, and walked out, his weight causing the boards beneath him to groan.

Not that Magnus is huge. I mean, he's tall, but underneath all that black, he's totally toned. I should know, I've seen it.

Ew, not like that, pervs.

I curled backwards, stretching, feeling peckish. Not good. Especially when Mags wasn't around.

As Mags and I don't hunger for food and/or alcohol. We hunger for something a little more... OK. Odd.

But I won't get to that right now.

The front door creaked as Magnus called, "I love you, Charity!"

"I love you too," I muttered. Mags waved his hand in frustration, slamming the door behind him. I guess he's kinda the artist type. Dark, moody, sensitive. But you get used to it.

So there I was, lounging on my kinda moth-bitten sofa, experimenting with headstands, biting my nails, snoozing, when something hit me.

Not literally. But the worst non-literal thing that could ever occur. You got it. Curiousity.

But didn't I have a right, though, to be curious? The guy I love, being his moody sensitive self, decided to leave me on a Saturday night to go chase some guy. If it hadn't been for that affectionate outburst, I may have been left questioning his orientation. But I know he's totally attracted to girls, even if he did resist the whole hair curling thing.

Whatever. Guys are weird.

Anyway, curiousity. Bad thing. Because curious feelings lead to curious actions... ie. following Magnus.

It wasn't hard to guess where he'd gone. I mean, for one thing, his Batmobile(OK, it isn't a Batmobile, but it totally should be) lef oil tracks till past the mailbox, and really, what else would a vampire do at night besides a little... vampiring?  
Yeah, you heard me right. Mag and I are vampires. The pointy incisors and ivory complexions are kinda major giveaways.

I spun on the spot, cursing the pain I felt as my skin became black and my eyesight turned poor. My legs curled inwards and the skin between my fingers stretched. I flapped my wings ferociously, baring my murderous fangs. Yes, it's true. Vampires can really turn into evil-looking bats. Not my favorite way to travel, but it gets you wherever fast enough.

I felt the air cool my skin, wishing it would instead feed my thick, straggly locks. Soon, I'm faced with a grim gray semi, and only the fact that there's no light coming from the windows on one half clues me in that it's Slade's. He's not much of a furniture buyer. Even through the gray curtain and little moonlight, I could see the faint silohette of Mag's build.

I slid back into my beautiful(ha, ha) vampiress form, and stepped stealthily up to the KFC takeout box-littered path. I guess Slade's not much of a maid, either.

There was no point in ringing the bell(that thing lost it's batteries years ago) so I heaved the door open. It gave way a little easier than I anticipated, and I kinda stumbled ungracefully into the hallway. I strained my ears to hear muffled voices.

"You know, Magnus, you were bitten a long time ago. You've learned to accept yourself as what you are."

"Yes Slade. But what are you saying? Be sharp, I've left Charity alone for two hours, and you know how she gets suspicious."

I felt extremely offended by that remark. Suspicous? Me? I think the word you're looking for, Magnus, is curious.

"That's just it, Magnus. Charity, she gets in your way." A burning anger seized me right then. Was Slade trying to break us up? Didn't he know that it couldn't be done? "And more of these hybrids are about now, mediators. And they'll be out to get me. And then you'll be in charge. Do you need a girl like Charity holding you down?"

A girl like me? Yes, I could be a little tough. But he rather me be a whiny damsel in distress? I would so not be in the way being the way I am now.

"I love her, Slade," Magnus whispered, "I can't just throw her away."

An icy feeling swept through my insides. Magnus loved me? For real? So much that he was willing to give up his inheritance?

"You loved that girl back in Arthur's time too, didn't you?" asked Slade scornfully. "And you got over her, didn't you? Then you'll get over Charity, too. If you won't leave her, I'll get rid of her, she's vulnerable enough."

"No!"

Both Magnus and I cried at the same time, and I was relieved from my hiding place behind the lounge door. I found myself with a confused Slade and a fuming Magnus.

Suddenly, a murderous gleam appeared in Slade's eyes.

"Uh..." I stuttered, "I mean..." I cleared my throat, and added, "I'm not vulnerable, Slade, no matter what you do to me."

"Oh yeah?" Slade laughed, "Well, as long as you have Lover Boy here to protect you, anyway."

Magnus started to retaliate, but I stepped forward and interrupted.

"I don't need him to fight my battles, Slade. If you want me, come and get me."

"No!" Yelled Magnus, but Slade set his jaw, revealing ivory incisors. Then, quicker than the blink of an eye, he'd lept at me, hurling me to the wall. I slid down it helplessly, blood dripping from my skull.

I felt it wet on my fingers. I sniffed it, horrified. But then I felt hungry. Really hungry...

"Magnus!" I shreiked warningly. He rushed fowards, knocking Slade off of his feet. Mags cradled my head in his arms. "Magnus," I wavered, "I feel so... hungry... but so weak... Magnuuuus."

"Ssh," Assured Magnus, blowing cool air in my face. "It's ok..."

My sight was becoming blurred, and I felt so weak, I could hardly hold my body there in Magnus's arms. My head lolled in Magnus's hands, and I met the gaze I was so in love with. Then, in the shadows behind Magnus, was an angry silhoette, creeping nearer and nearer...

"Magnus!" I shrieked, and he dropped me genty on the floor, baring his fangs dangerously.

"You know, Slade, Charity and I are a team," Magnus said conversationally as he circled Slade. "You, however, do not seem to be familar with the word. Would you like me to elaborate-"

"Do not taunt me, Magnus," sneered Slade, "Your beloved Charity doesn't seem to be in a team at the present, I dare say."

Right then-right then- I finally snapped. OK, I couldn't exactly see the guy, but I knew I was one of the guys before me. And nobody-nobody- got away with calling me names.

Not that Magnus wasn't capable of handling the situation. Only, I wanted to show Slade I could kick some butt of my own.

I lept at the figure in front of me, scratching at his clothes, pulling his hair. His soft, cotton clothes, his thick hair...

Magnus!

"Charity!" He yelped, "Get off me so I can-"

BANG.

A sickening explosive sound burst my eardrums, and I was propelled backwards. I coughed, tar and dust clogging my throat. I wafted smoke away from my view, and the space before me ad revealed that Slade had gone. Disappeared... just like that.

Magnus came hurrying over, coughing as badly as me, his shirt torn, his hair ragged. It was amazing how hot he still looked.

He scooped me up heroically as I clung to his neck like a damsel in distress.

"Let;s get you outta here. We need to talk."

Uh-oh. Not the four greatest words in history.

He dropped me delicately into his Batmobile(sorry, it should SO be one) and got into the driver's seat, scowling.

000

"Would you like to tell me what the HECK you were doing following me to Slade's and then attacking me?"  
"I..." I started, "I..."

"Maybe Slade's right," muttered Mags, releasing the clutch and speeding down the road back home. "Maybe you are just getting in the way."

I didn't say anything. Because what could I say? I did get in his way.

We were pulling into the driveway when Magnus sighed. "OK." He said solemnly. "I didn't mean that, I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. You know that I love you, don't you?"  
"I used to believe it," I found myself saying. "But you loved that girl from Arthur's time. Didn't take you long to love again."

"It took 700 years!" Magnus cried, sounding exasperated.

"Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders spitefull and started to get out of the car.

"Wait!" Called Magnus, grabbing my wrist. "If you're going to be like that, why are we together?"  
"I love you," I said, my voice cracking, "How can it suddenly just not be working out?"

This time Magnus shrugged his shoulder. "I'll always love you, Charity," He whispered. "We're good together."

"Too good," I added.

"Exactly. We'll always try and protect each other, but endanger ourselves. And I don't want to be responsible for your injury."

"Likewise," I replied, feeling a great fat tear rolling down my face. Fabulous. I was crying. In front of Magnus.

"Which is why-"-I could tell Magnus's heart was breaking-"I think we should just be friends."

One tear. Two tears. Three, four...

"No!" cried Magnus, squeezing my hand, "Don't cry. I'm not worth it."

"Magnus, don't pretend. You know as well as I do that we love each other. Why should we split?"

Magnus looked uneasy. Oh my gosh.

He didn't love me.

He so didn't love me. I could see it on his face.

"I'm doing this because I love you and I want you out of trouble."

"But trouble finds me, it's not like I welcome it-"

"Charity."  
I looked intop Magnus's sapphire gaze. It hurt so much, but I had to let him go.

"Friends till the end," I decided, wrapping my fingers around his fist. Magnus smiled weakly and took something out of his jean pocket.

It was a knife, gleaming in the moonlight.

I dropped Magnus's hand sharply.

"Is the end sooner than I thought?"

"No."

"So you're not going to stab me?" I asked cautiously.

Magnus laughed. "Of course not. Give me your hand."

I lifted my arm. Magnus took my wrist and tore through the skin with his knife. I gasped, but not because it hurt. I guess us vamps are immune to pain.

No, I gasped because the blood gushing from my open vein was blue.

Seriously. Blue.

Magnus did the same to his wrist, yet his blood was a deep, dark red. I didn't understand.

"How-"

"Ssh," Magnus silence me, and pushed our hands together so that the blue and red merged. Purple.

"There," Continued Magnus, clearly satisfied. "Now your blood runs in mine, and mine in yours. United."

"United," I repeated.

000

Wow, that was a year ago, nearly. I turn my gaze to Magnus, his dark hair covering his eyes as he read on the floor. I looked at my hand in the dim light of the lamp. The cut had healed over, but beneath the skin I could see something. Something purple.

I guess we'll always be just friends till the end. United. I guess we're better off that way...

000

**_OK, this is Dreamcloud. There's another contest, entries are due August 2, and it's on from the POV of Magnus. No cursing, M material, MA material, no slash, all that. Same rules as with the Charity one. Go to His Eyes are Blue for the rules of that one. I'll update soon, PROMISE!_**


	9. Feeling

_**Chapter Eight: Feelings**_

I glared at Magnus. Good thing Rob couldn't see us, since we were in a wall nearby.

""What do you want?" I asked coldy.

"If you get technical," Magnus sighed, "Something I can't have. But in general, I just want to know why exactly you are with _him_. What about Slater?"

"Dumped him," I smirked.

"Nice job," He said calmly, and before I could say anything, he kissed me. Oh gosh. Don't melt, don't melt, don't me-

OK, I kissed him back. So sue me. What would you have done? Yes, I know you...

He was actually the one who broke the kiss, not me. Geez, I must have no morals whatsoever.

"Got that out of my system," He said quietly, and walked off.

000

Charity's POV

I watched Magnus lounging out on the couch. He reminds me of a tiger, lithe and moody, fierce, and yet, sensual. Very, very dangrous. He had come over to my house after he 'visited' Faith. And for some reason, something was happening to me. It was like, in me having feelings for Sam, my feelings for Magnus were coming back.

_Flashback_

_I angrily walked out of the blood bank. How did they find out about me? That knawing hunger tugged out of my stomach. It was... painful. The world began swimming in front of me. Slowly, everything grew dark, and I fell into the mud next to the gutter._

_000_

_I woke up on a soft sofa. Looking around, I saw that everything here was very fine, so whoever lived here had to be rich. A man suddenly walked into the room. He was tall and handsome, with midnight colored hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was pale, and I could tell that he was very toned._

_"You're awake," He commented, "Good."_

_"W-where am I?" I panted, panicking and looking around._

_"Don't try to get up," He cautioned me, "You're very weak. Haven't had much in a while, huh?"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Blood," He murmured, "I know what you are. I know **who **you are. I've been keeping an eye on you. My name is Magnus, beta of the Midnight Coven. You're Charity, and you were bitten by Slade."_

_My eyes widened. I mean, I should have known that this dude was a vamp. He was alluring, charming, and his incisors are super sharp._

_"I was surprised that you were part of the blood bank," He commented, "Not the best way to get what you need."_

_He gave me a glass of something dark and red. As soon as I smelled it, I knew what it was, and began slurping it down in a feeding frenzy, could feel it dribbling down the corners of my mouth._

_"How long has it been since you were turned?" Magnus asked. _

_"Four years," I murmured, now embarrassed. "Ugh, I'm such a pig."_

_"Don't worry," He assure me, "It's all right, you were hungry. You have a home now, with the Coven. Since Slade turned you, that's where you belong."_

_Wow. A home. I hadn't had one of those for so long..._

I shook my head. Feelings... for Magnus? They couldn't resurface...

"Magnus?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you love Faith?"

He stared at me. "Of course I do. Faith... she's amazing. I just can't jepoardize that kind of person's life... Just like I couldn't jepoardize Rowena's."

Ah... the woman from King Arthur's time.

That's when a soft voice came from the other side of the room.

"Magnus?"

000

I blinked at Rob. We were on the sofa in my room, and had just been... well, making out.

"I heard you talking to a guy." He murmured.

"I was," I sighed, "My ex."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"No... Magnus would never do that."

On purpose.

No. I can't go scaring myself out of fighting vamps. Then I'll be useless to anyone...

And I can't have that.


	10. Rowena

_**Chapter Nine: Rowena**_

_**Charity's POV**_

Her wispy golden hair was in a braid that reached halfway down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes shone. There was an unearthly glow around her.

She was a ghost.

"Rowena."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Magnus was staring in shock, but his voice was calm.

"Magnus," She breathed, "It is you!"

The ghost walked over to him, her eyes unblinking. She took his arm and gazed up at him. Their eyes locked.

"Mags?" I asked sweetly, "You know this just complicates things worse, right?"

He let go of Rowena's hand. There was guilt in his sapphire eyes. Oh geez. He's gonna be all Magnus-y and be torn between his old love and his new love who he had to dump because she's not undead like she is.

"Hey," I waved at Rowena, "I'm Charity. Nice to meet you, _chum_."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "For the last time, that's not how we-"

"Shut up."

"Rowena," Magnus sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I... I missed you, Magnus," She whispered, "I love you."

Man. Awkward, much? Maybe I should inch out of here, slowly, slowly...

"No, Charity, stay here."

Dang it.

"I missed you too, Rowena," Magnus said slowly, "But..."

"I know," She whispered, "We couldn't be together back then. You are a v-vampire. But now, I'm... gone, as well. I'm a ghost. It'll be all right."

"Wow." I said to myself. Magnus's two loves were so different, lookswise and personalitywise. Rowena looked like a mideviel princess from _Sleeping Beauty_. Blond, dark eyes, thin. Faith looked like a Spanish beauty, tan, striking eyes like jewels, and a curvy figure. Rowena was soft-spoken and nice to everyone, Faith was quickly becoming the bad girl.

Whoa. Magnus the player.

"It's not that simple, Rowena," Magnus sighed. He looked at the floor. I knew what he was thinking about.

Who he was thinking about.

000

Faith's POV

I laced my fingers through Rob's as we danced, laughing. The first dance I had been to where everything was normal. Just a little local one at the gym, but we were having fun.

"Did your ex ever do this with you?" He asked, raising his voice over the music.

"No!" I giggled, but then grew numb.

_He told me he loved me._

Of course, that didn't matter anymore. Magnus and I were over. OVER. And done with.

"Hey," I smiled, "Can we-"

But then, it came on. That music. Spanish, lilting, just instruments, no voices. Magnus and I had danced to it. Twice. And he had kissed me for the first time ever the second time.

"Faith? What's wrong?"  
I suddenly realized that I was crying. Hot tears were streaming down my face. I quickly raised my hands and whiped them off, looking him in the eye.

"It's nothing," I murmured, resting my head on Rob's shoulder, "Nothing."

"It is something," He said firmly, but at the same time wrapping his arms around my waist. For some reason, this was so much less... intimate than it had been with Magnus.

"Hey, Rob," I asked casually, "Who was your first... love?"

Oh geez. Same question I asked with Magnus when I had first met him...

"Why are you asking that?" He laughed, "Most girls hate it when guys talk about their exes."

"I won't get jealous."

"Well," He said thoughtfully, "I was fifteen when I first fell for someone, really truly. Lacey. She was great, but she moved to Texas."

Texas. Ironic, much?

That's when my cell phone began ringing.

"Monster Mash?"

"Don't ask."

I walked off to a corner and answered. "Hey?"

"Faith, it's Charity. Girl, you have some COMPETITION."

The reason I say, 'competition' in capitals, is because that is one of the worst words in the English language. To females, anyway.

Because competition means girls stealin' your man.

"Nobody's trying to steal Rob!" I protested, but glanced at him just in case.

"Not Rob. Your _real _man."

"Huh?"

But I knew who it was.

"Magnus, idiot."\

"Magnus is n-"

"Shut up and listen," She actually sounded panicky. "Rowena is back. She wants him. And guess who can do nothin' about it?"

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me. And guess who presently has Magnus's heart?"

"Not me."

"It's you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gon-OK. What do I do?"

I seriously didn't wanna help. Really. I just couldn't let Charity feel left out while Magnus and Rowena made out.

"Rob," I pleaded, walking up, "Can you-"

"I'll take you."

Geez. Ben.

"Ben," I said, drawing him aside, "You can't come. I'm dealing with something."

"Ghosts, vampires?"

My jaw dropped.

He smirked.

"Please, Faith," Ben grinned, "Paul Slater's my dear, dear, daddy. I'm a shifter. Just not your kind. I deal with ghosts."

I dropped my head.

"C'mon."

000

I rapped on Charity's door.

Magnus answered.

"_Hola_." I said blankly.

"Why're-CHARITY!"

Charity came in, dressed in black as usual. She mouthed, 'THANK YOU' to me.

"Ben."

Now Magnus's voice was drenched in that icy cold vampire voice. I don't even think that it's a vamp thing for him. He just... has it.

And, unfortunately, it's very, VERY...

HOT.

"Mag- _who's she?"_

I knew she was a witch from the minute I saw her. That pale, pretty little ghost girl with her long braid and perfect skin. Lady Rowena.

Magnus looked at her, then me. He had a look of utter hopelessness on his face.

"Faith, Rowena, Rowena, Faith." Charity's voice oozed with venom when she said, 'Rowena'.

"I thought you were with Rob." Magnus hissed, turning to walk toward Rowena.

"Well, sorry if I was a bit concerned about you!" I yelled, "I mean, it'd be kind of a shock to see your dead girlfriend, huh?"

But Rowena was staring at me with a weird look on her face. Almost like... recognition. But she then looked down, as if nothing had ever happened.

"I came to get Magnus back," She announced in a haughty voice.

"So," I growled, "I guess that you two were pretty close back then."

"Of course," Rowena smiled , "He loves me."

I turned to Magnus. "Do you, now?"

"Faith..." He moaned, giving me The Look.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Well, well, well. Maggy is a player."

"Exactly," Charity grinned.

"Wait just a second," Ben got between me and Magnus, as if he was sticking to some weird guy code. "It's my job to get rid of Rowena."

"You are _not _getting rid of me," Rowena said sharply, "Magnus will get mediated, and we'll be together, right Magnus?"

Magnus gave a loud, frustrated sigh and glared at me.

"Ain't my fault, dude," I smirked, "You're the one who got involved with the little witch."

I took out my handy-dandy nail file and began to sharpen my weapons of mass destruction-aka, my fingernails- in case there was a cat fight between me an Rowena.

"How dare you call me a witch, you little... scarlett woman(a/n: haha, HP)!" She shrieked. Now, I have no idea what a scarlett woman is, but I'm guessing it meant 'slut' in the days of old.

"Look," Magnus sighed, "Faith, maybe you should-"

"Go?" I guessed, "Sorry, Magnus, but I'm staying."

He looked me in the eye. "And why would that be?"

DANG.

Ok, I pick a witty-banter fight with someone, and who is it? Magnus. The KING of witty-banter. Of course, he's found a way to flirt with me at the same time, 'cause he's Magnus, and now, I must fight back.

"Not because I miss you," I said. Stupid, of course, because that's code for 'I miss you' but seriously, I don't. And to prove that I didn't, I executed my plan. Which was:

Walking up to Ben, grabbing his face, and kissing him within an inch of his pathetic little life.

And Ben, being Ben, kissed back.

Out of the corner of my eye, opened enough so that I could see what was going on, I spotted Magnus, glaring. Then, that evil yet sexy vampire look came upon his face.

"All right," He grinned, "You wanna play that way? Fine by me."

And he grabbed Rowena and began to make out with _her._

Now, since they were skilled at this, I stopped and began to take notes for a few seconds. Well, maybe I was a _bit _shocked, but it's not every day you see a vamp kiss a ghost.

Really!

About ten seconds later, I took Ben again and began kissing him again. I was a bit distracted about the way Magnus and Rowena were _Frenching _but that inspired me to French Ben.

Not. Pretty.

Ugh.

Clean my mouth out with soap.

I mean, as I've said before, he's not a bad kisser, but he's just not M-

I mean Rob.

Rob, Rob, Rob.

And Rob.

Charity's POV

"This is interesting," I commented, but received no reply from the couples. I could tell that Faith loathed kissing Ben, but for once, I really couldn't tell with Magnus. I was a bit jealous, but not as jealous as Faith obviously was. And I really felt kind of... left out? so I did something that at least every mentor must have done once or twice.

I called in my cute Turnling!

Sam appeared right beside me, of course, and then jumped back a few steps in amazment.

"Yeah," I commented, "Faith and Magnus are pretty good at playing dirty, aren't they?"

He seemed pretty fascinated by the fact that Magnus was making out with a ghost.

"Oh, trust me," I smirked, "Magnus isn't just your button down Coven Leader, and Faith isn't the poor girl in the hospital. Magnus has dated every girl/ghost/vampiress in this room, and Faith has dated both him and the guy she's making out with. Now, let's see how long they can go at this."

000

_**R and R! Btw, VOTE.**_

_**Fav girl:**_

_**A) Rowena**_

_**B) Faith**_

_**C) Charity**_


	11. WINNER! AGAIN!

_**Once again, armedwithapen has won the Suvivor Challe-I mean, the contest. Here's her 'From the POV of Magnus' story.**_

_**PS-It is SO hard for a girl to write in a guy's POV, and she did it great, so...(does Elle from 'Legally Blonde' impression) Snaps for Em!**_

_**Alone**_

_**by Em**_

"Have you ever been in love, Magnus?"

xxx

I watched her brows knit in frustration as she plumped Guinivere's pillows. I watched the prominent vein in her forehead tick with boredom. I watched her slender fingers stroke the goose-feather eirerdowns with passion. Then I saw her sigh quietly as golden glossy curl fell to tease her nostrils.

Without a noise, I crept up behind her and reached forward to tuck the hair behind her dainty ear, and to whisper:

"Lady Rowena. M'dear, I fear you may have overworked yourself this morn. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't it Lady Josephine's duty to straighten her Ladyship's bedchamber?"

Rowena squealed as she felt my breath on her earlobe. "Magnus!" She hissed, yet rewarding me with a pleasant smile. "Shouldn't you be meeting our King? Do not tell me you have delayed His Majesty-"

I pressed a finger to her lips. "You have not answered me," I replied. "Where is Lady Josephine? Why has she left you to her responsibilities?"

"Josephine is not at all well," said Lady Rowena concernedly. "Her complexion paled visibly this morn in the parlour. But do tell me, good sir, must you constantly suppress interest in her Ladyship?"

"I do not suppress such interest," I protested, "I am merely suppressing concern for you, m'dear."

"How knightly," She teased, "But do tell me-"

"Sir Magnus? Lady Rowena? Am I interrupting anything?"

Rowena dropped my arm hastily, to which she had been clinging to flirtatiously.

"Good gracious, no, Sir Lionel!" cried Lady Rowena in feigned surprise. "Please, do continue."

Lionel looked at us disbelievingly, but delivered the message nevertheless.

"Magnus," He said, eying me suspiciously and grinding his teeth. "The knights are gathering with the King momentarily, if you can find the time to join us..."

Rowena lifted her gaze to mine in an "I-thought-so-too" manner. However, I ignored her.

"While I do not care for your tone, Sir Lionel," I replied, "I would not insult His Majesty by dismissing his invitation due to one rude... man."

Rowena looked at me in admiration. I smiled back, almost laughing at the times where I had to work like a dog for Rowena to cast a simple glance in my direction.

"Then, if you've quite finished," Lionel growled coldly, "Shall we proceed to-"

"If I could walk Lady Rowena"-I gestured to her beside me-"to her next destination, then I shall be joining His Majesty and the knights in a few minutes."

"Very well," replied Lionel reluctantly, "I'll see you down there, Magnus. M'lady."

He bowed to us, leaving myself and Lady Rowena alone.

I turned to face her. "So, m'dear. Where do you wish to-"

Before I could finish, Rowena had pulled me closer by the fabric of my tunic, and met my lips with hers. After a few delicious seconds, I tilted my head backwards.

"Rowena," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Run along now, Sir Magnus," Lady Rowena replied sternly, adjusting my tunic. "You don't want to keep Sir Lionel waiting..."

I chuckled light heartedly. "But first," I said. "Where do you want me to walk you to? After all, I did tell Sir Lionel that was my next action, and I can't lie to him, it's unthinkable..."

This time Rowena laughed, and mock-punched my arm. "Oh, I think I can find my way to the parlour alone, thank-you, Magnus," She said, "Now, do not tease poor Lionel so."

I bowed politely. "Of course not, m'lady."

I kissed her gently upon the cheek, then made my way to the Grand Hall, where King Arthur had been waiting.

x

"Well, m'dear, I can hardly say it was unpredictable."

Rowena clutched my arm in despair, and it broke my heart to watch her weep.

"Oh Magnus, if the King was to discover! Dear Guinivere, she'd be ruined! This is not her fault! We know better than most that love can catch us unarmed..."

She turned her gaze to me. "Need I ask you not to repeat this?"

"My lips are sealed m'dear," I replied, holding her head close to my heart. "Lancelot is a cowardly fool. If anything comes of the affair, it will only be unfortunate to Lancelot, I promise."

Rowena raised teary eyes to me. "How can you promise me such a thing?"

"Do you not trust me, m'dear?" I asked, slipping my fingers through hers.

"You know well enough that I'd trust you with my life, Magnus," Rowena replied firmly. "It is just ghastly Lancelot in whom I cannot place trust."

I stroked Rowena's golden-topped head affectionately. "M'dear," I whispered, holding her close. "You know that when the Heavens open, and Hell freezes over, I'll still be watching over you and guarding you from danger. Do not fear, love is by far a greater shield than King Arthur's cast iron."

"That was beautiful, Magnus."

Lady Rowena lifted her head from my chest, and together, our gazes met that of the figure waiting in the darkened doorway."Good evening, Lady Josephine," Rowena said pleasantly, walking forwards to take the arm of her friend. "Do tell me you feel better. If you pardon me, you did look rather dreadful in the parlour this morn."

Josephine smiled. "M'lady, thank you for your concerned. My health has vastly improved since the morn. I bring a message from her Ladyship. She wishes to have a word in the bedchamber."

"Thank-you, Josephine," Lady Rowena curtsied to myself and Josephine, who turned sharply to me once Rowena was out of sight and earshot.

"Sir Magnus," She hissed in her hideous drawl, her black eyes narrowing. "It has been a while since we were last alone."

I placed a strong hand on her shoulder to hold her at a safe distance, and replied, "Perhaps. But do tell me, Lady Josephine, what did become of you today? Rowena tells me your complexion paled visibly."

Josephine laughed humorlessly. "I am quite all right now, my good sir, and there is no need to hold me at arm's length. I merely suffered a thirst."

"Has your thirst been satisfied?" I asked cautiously, still not letting go of her shoulder.

"Of course not. Until this meeting of you and I."

She reached out, pulled my head forward, and kissed me deeply. The mere horrific thought of our lips touching disgusted me to the pit of my heart, and I felt no obligation to kiss her back. I broke away immediately.

"Josephine," I said, suppressing the temptation of whiping my face on the sleeve of my tunic. "Please pardon me when I say I cannot suppress any interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you. You know very well that my heart belongs to Lady Rowena."

Josephine looked disgusted. "That dreary old soul? Watching a portrait dry would be more exciting!"

"I do not see your point, Lady Josephine. Please, do elaborate."

Josephine scowled. "My point is, Sir Magnus, that Lady Rowena is dull, and at the end of the day, chooses to write poetry, rather than socialize with the other servants or follow trends."

"That's why I love her," I replied firmly. "Because she is different, and does not make herself an idol."

Josephine tossed her dark curls over her shoulder. "Fine," she said. "But do be warned, you are not alone. Sir Lionel desires Rowena's affections also."

I almost laughed aloud. Sir Lionel was a pompous fool, and I knew Rowena didn't care for him one inch.

"I heed your warning," I said seriously. "But at this moment, you are late for the servant's supper. Run along."

With one last withering glance in my direction, Josephine turned on her heel and disappeared downstairs. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair.

I was not afraid of Sir Lionel. I was far from it. But something about that man almost shouted out to me that he didn't take no for an answer.

xxx

Arthur couldn't have found out about the affair-could he? I found it simply impossible, but nothing else could explain his urgency when he summoned me this morning. My footsteps hastened, yet echoed softly on the sturdy stone beneath my feet. I stopped to catch my breath, and leant against the cool wall. I was about to continue, when I heard voices. I peered around the stone corner.

"It is no use, Sir Lionel," Lady Josephine whispered. "I cannot tempt him away from Lady Rowena. He appears quite besotted."

I laughed silently, creasing against the wall. Lady Josephine? Persuading me away from Lady Rowena? I found a serpent more appealing, as opposed to Lady Josephine. Her hooked nose, beady eyes, and raucous personality were not attractive.

"I haven't a clue as to what Lady Rowena sees in him." Sir Lionel growled. "I find him arrogant and over confident. Cocky, almost."

I was surprised by this remark. There was little love lost between Sir Lionel and I. Our relationship had never been what you would call friendly.

"So what shall we do?" asked Lady Josephine, desperately clinging to Lionel's arm. "I know how you yearn for Rowena's attention."

"Do not pretend to me that you do not car for Sir Magnus," Sir Lionel snapped. "It is pathetic how you persist."

Sir Lionel's cheek was met with a sharp slap. I was delighted to see it redden steadily.

"Never mind you, fool," Josephine hissed angrily. "I'll settle it tonight."

Lionel's eyes narrowed. "Nothing drastic though, Josephine?" He asked cautiously.

Josephine chuckled humorlessly. "Of course not," She said hurriedly. She curtsied and scuttled off. I was thankful that she did not depart in my direction. I placed a nervous hand on my chest to settle my quick heartbeat and breathing, then carried on toward the Great Hall to meet King Arthur, before Sir Lionel caught me eavesdropping.

xxx

"Magnus."

Arthur rose as I strode into the room.

"Yes, your Majesty. What is the matter?"

"Sir Philip," Arthur replied. "He's been attacked."

"Attacked?" I asked, horrified. "By what, your Majesty?"

Arthur looked grim. "We do not know. He was found in the parlour yesterday evening with an angry... well, bite on his neck. Does this sound odd to you, Magnus? Or is it just myself being paranoid?"

I laughed. "Your Majesty, I do not recall a bite on the neck being anything resembling 'ordinary'. It is, indeed, very odd."

"Thank-you, Magnus," said the King. "But the strangest thing was, that this morning, the bite was nothing but a scar, and he was walking around quite normally."

My eyes widened. "Nothing was wrong with him? At all?"  
"Well," replied Arthur. "He did look a bit pale. But I put that down to shock."

Pale? What had Rowena said yesterday? That Josephine's complexion had "paled visibly"? Then later, Josephine had said she suffered a thirst...

A thirst for what, I wonder?

She had almost suggested a thirst for me, so I had doubted it was a thirst of the throat. Maybe she was lusting, or possibly... hungry?  
Could we be dealing with a vampire? Josephine-a vampire?

Surely not.

I was a strong disbeliever in anything remotely undead. In my opinion, you were either dead or alive, and if you were dead, you were either serving a sentence in Hell, or rejoicing in Heaven. You were not prancing around with exceptionally long incisors and biting innocent passers by.

But there seemed to be no other explanation. There had to be a vampire roaming free in King Arthur's castle. Pale complexions... thirsts...

"Magnus? Are you all right? Would you like for me to call for a maid to fetch you a drink? I think Josephine is around..."

"No!" I cried. I'd almost forgotten King Arthur while browsing through my thoughts. I righted myself. "I mean, thank-you, your Majesty, but I am fine. Was there anything else peculiar about Sir Philip?"

Arthur looked skeptical. "Well..." he started. "Philip did have a rather... wicked expression on his face when he greeted me at the round table this morn. His eyes were gleaming almost, and his smile was almost pointy. I-"

I stood up triumphantly and shook Arthur's hand.

"Thank-you, your Majesty," I said. "Now I suggest you get the hell out of this castle."

I bowed politely, then ran hurriedly out of the hall and up the stairs towards Rowena's bedroom, ignoring Arthur's shouts of, "Magnus? Magnus come back here and tell me what the devil is going on!"

"Rowena!" I gasped, clutching her hands as she met me at the door. "Rowena, m'dear, pack your things."

"Magnus?" Rowena asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Pack your things, my love. We are leaving. We have to leave this castle at once. It's not safe!"

"But Magnus!" She replied gently, squeezing my hand. "I am worried about Lady Josephine. She seems infatuated with you."

"Do not fear m'lady. It is you who I love. Do not answer the door to anybody else, and for goodness's sake, do not leave your room!"

Rowena nodded. "I'll be waiting," She said.

I kissed her softly, and ran out into the hallway. I heard a soft click, which reassured me that she had locked her door. At the moment, I knew she was safe.

I ran faster and faster, through narrow corridors, up steep steps, to the other side of the castle, where my bedchamber was. I opened my door slowly, winced at the creaking, slipped inside, and locked it behind me. Then I turned to face my wooden, four-post bed to find that someone was already sitting upon my withered patchwork quilt.

"Josephine," I growled. "I suggest you leave this bedchamber. Immediatly."

"Oh, Magnus," whispered Josephine in her husky tone. "I do not care for your tone. I thought you would be glad to see me."

"You thought wrong," I said firmly. "Pardon me, m'lady, but do not care for those who strike bargain with Sir Lionel. He is not a worthy man."

Josephine's suggestive smile disappeared. Instead, she stood up and started stroking my neck with her finger. I held her at arm's length again. Only this time, I knew what she was capable of, if her thirst occured.

"Do not pretend to me, Magnus," She said quietly, tossing her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously.

"I am not pretending m'lady, I promise you," I said nervously. "I really am not interested."

Josephine stopped stroking my neck and stood up straight. "I've given you a choice, Magnus, so don't say I didn't. But if I can't have you, neither can Rowena!"

"Don't you dare cause her harm!" I hissed fiercely.

Josephine laughed, and pushed me backwards onto my ancient bed. "It is not Rowena I wish to hurt," She said, "It is you."

Her eyes grew yellow, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh no, this couldn't be happening to me. Not when I had nearly escaped it...

Josephine released a horrific shriek and bared her fangs. Yes, you read that correctly.

Fangs.

"Say goodbye," She hissed, inching closer, "To your little girlfriend. And your noble friends."

"You lay a hand-or tooth-on any of them, and you will be sorry. I will hunt you down, Lady Josephine," I growled, grinding my teeth.

"Of course," Josephine said, patting my leg falsely. "But only if you leave the castle. Tonight."

"Pardon?"  
"You heard me, Magnus. I will not harm any of your petty friends, as long as you leave the castle tonight, and alone. No Rowena."

"How does that please you, Lady Josephine?" I asked. "Pardon me if I'm mistaken, but don't you wish to be with me?"

"Rowena will be unhappy," replied Josephine, smiling wickedly. "That will be a fair consolation prize."

"But-" I started, but it was too late. Josephine had leapt upon me, released a piercing shriek, and dug her fangs deep into my neck.

I gasped in pain and clutched at the wound. Lady Josephine laughed at my agony, and disappeared.

I do not know to this day how she accomplished such a quick exit.

Blood trickled down my neck, slowly, and spread onto my fingers. The pulses in my forehead and wrist were accelerating, and my skin was turning icy cold. All of the sudden, my fingers became limp, and the world around me became dark.

xxx

"Magnus! Magnus! What has taken you so long? It has been two hours and forty!"

I jolted awake and looked at the door, on which Rowena had been knocking on worriedly. Forgetting my current state, I hopped off my bed, which I had been upon, and greeted my love. She looked frustrated, but relieved nevertheless.

"Rowena!" I cried. "I told you not to leave your room!"

"Magnus! I have been a'calling-"

Her bags dropped to the floor as her hands covered her mouth in horror. "What happened to your neck?" She shrieked.

My eyes widened in remembrance, and I clutched my neck in terror, only to find a small, rough scar. I dropped my hands and held them to the moonlight sneaking in from the arrow slit. They were not my original olive tone. They were almost... gray.

Rowena yelped in fright, and staggered backwards. "You are not Magnus!" She declared. "Get out of this bedchamber!"

"It's me," I whispered, "I have just been attacked! But I do love you, Lady Rowena."

I edged forwards, but she held up her hands to shield herself.

"Get away imposter!" She shouted, leaning against the wall in horror. "You are not my Magnus!"

"I... you are right," I replied, though the lump in my throat made it difficult. "I am Magnus, the vampire, destined for a path of lonliness." I turned away, hiding my slow salty tears. "Farewell, m'dear," I whispered to Rowena as I closed the door. I wept as I crept to my window. I took a deep hollow breath, then jumped.

Before that fateful bite, I was Sir Magnus, honored knight of King Arthur's round table.

Now, after it, I was just Magnus, the heartbroken outcast leaving my home to save my loved ones. Magnus, member of the undead. Pathetic, weak, hungry...

For Josephine had succeeded. I had broken my poetic promise to Rowena. How could I watch over her, now that I was alone? The Heavens could open, Hell could freeze, but I could do nothing for Rowena's safety.

I was alone, frightful, revengeful. I was nothing.

Until I met them.

Lucifent, Charity, Slade...

Faith.

xxx

**_I nearly cried as I read that. Em rocks! And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter. Take a guess at who it will feature..._**


	12. Dear Diary

_**Chapter Ten: Dear Diary...**_

Charity's POV

I glanced at the stopwatch.

"And... TIME! Hah! My guy went without breath way longer than yours did. Pay up."

Sam, looking crestfallen, handed me five bucks.

"Told you that Ben wasn't a wise choice," I smirked. Sam was silent for a moment before getting a sly look on his face.

"Hey do you want to joi-"

"No."

Though... I kind of did...

Magnus finally wrenched away from Rowena, walked over to Faith and Ben, and stood there for a moment, staring evenly. Seeing the Golden Oppurtunity to get away from the slimeball, Faith looked up, stepping three feet away from Lizard Man-I mean Ben.

"Got a problem, Maggy?"

Faith's POV

Magnus winced. "Please, for the last time-"

"Cut the manners," I sighed, "This really isn't a good time for those."

"Fine. Can you and your friend get out? Oh, and while you're doing that, take Charity and Sam with you."

"Hey!" The two shouted together. Magnus and I blinked.

"You two are more alike than I thought, now that I look at you," Magnus stated.

"Yeah..." I agreed, "I can see it."

"What is going on?" Rowena shrieked angrily, her hair just a mussed as mine, a confused look in her eyes. Her hands were clenched into fists.

I grinned.

"Huh. That was a pretty good make-out you just had going with 'Sir Magnus'," I said, "Very ladylike of you."

I was tempted to point at her and go, 'who's the scarlett woman now, sucka!' but terminated that one...

Rowena glared at me, as if she wanted to rip my heart out. Oh please. I've staked about fifty million vampires in my sixteen years. A prissy little ghost doesn't bother me in the least.

It's just her ties to my ex boyfriend that do.

Well. Fight fire with...

Better fire.

I walked over to Rowena, and shot a sideways glance at Magnus. "I can see why you want him," I smiled. Magnus's eyes widened, and begged me to stop. I made a tiny salute to him that Rowena didn't see.

"I mean, he's got such a nice body," I continued, "Those rock-hard abs just make me want to _melt_."

Rowena looked suspicious, as if she wasn't sure if I just was crushing on Magnus, or was with him.

"And his kisses make you never want to stop," I murmured, casting a glance at Magnus. "I mean, that's what I felt like... last time."

OK. She knew now.

"Or was it at the Christmas party? Dance, my room, restaurant, front yard, yadyada."

Rowena's eyes were turning green, I'm telling you! Charity and Sam looked appreciative. Magnus looked... well, tornish. Between admiring my Satanic charm, or hating me.

Mostly hating me.

But that changed when I walked up to him and got really close to his face. Now he leaned for towards the Satanic charm.

"Which one for you, Magnus?" I breathed. Wow. I'm getting good at this.

He looked like he was about to reply, but shook his head.

"Get out, Faith."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." Thank God I'm wearing that flirty open-collared blouse tonight. I made sure he noticed that... and the way I kind of swung my hips as we walked back.

Oh, yeah. He did.

xxx

That night, I had an epiphany.

OK, truth be told, I'm not sure what an ephiphany is. Charity talks about them a lot in her diary. Yeah, I got her a diary, since I have one, and she has serious issues. She said, yes, as long as I didn't somehow find her key and open it.

Too bad she didn't realize that our diaries are the same brand, and my key opens the lock to hers.

Anyway, if an epiphany is a time when you realize something, then that's what I was having.

I have changed a ton since I first met Magnus. I was the loner girl who's boyfriend cheated on her. Now I was flirty, had close friends, an interesting life...

And had my heart broken.

Maybe Rob would help, I thought. Maybe he would. But he and Magnus were so different. Slightly evil romantic, versus all around good guy.

I wonder what would happen if there was an _America's Next Top Model _for guys, and somebody tricked Magnus into doing, and Rob did it for charity(not the girl-the organizations). The point is: Who would win?

Magnus.

Bad boy thing. Plus, he'd be twenty forever, so that helps.

OK. Most community service.

Rob. I could imagine Magnus's explanation right now.

'I really wanted to help, Mr... what's your name? Never mind, I don't have the time... but there was a hold up at the co-my _work _where two of my follo-_coworkers _almost stra-_hurt _each other.

Charity Guy: (sad face) OK... son?

Magnus: Don't call me that. It's MAGNUS!

I giggled as I laid down on my bed. That was such a funny little problem Magnus had. There were just so many oppurtunities to give him a stupid nickname...

I took out my diary and a pencil. I had to take my mind off of him. Maybe I could vent about some random thing in here...

Wait..

What the...

CHARITY!

xxx

Third Person(but mainly in Magnus's POV)

Magnus sat down on the sofa, reading a book. He smiled as Charity yawned.

"It'll be dawn soon. You need some rest," He observed.

"Yeah," She muttered, "I'm such a socialite."

Charity had come by later that night, without Sam, and Rowena had gone off to limbo for a while. She said that she would see him later.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment as she pictured the two women.

Rowena-innocent, sweet, kind. The old-fashioned, classic beauty.

Faith-wild, reckless, flirtatious.

A tempting girl.

She was also naturally beautiful, and as kind as Rowena at times. At times, wonderful.

Mortal.

He opened his eyes. No. Faith could not be an option.

"I'm going home," Charity said. She suddenly smirked that Charity Smirk that Magnus knew all too well.

"By the way," She continued, "I almost forgot." She looked through her black bag, and finally tossed a book at him.

"Self-help?" Magnus read, arching an eyebrow. She hastily snatched it from him.

"I _meant _this one." Another book was given. It was plain, and red, nothing special. But it smelled like Faith's Lilac Perfume.

"And by the way," Charity was adding, "That self-help thing belongs to my Aunt... Flossie!"

"First of all," Magnus sighed, "Do you even _have _an Aunt Flossie?"

"Shut up."

"Second... you got this from Faith, didn't you?"

Charity stared. "What are you, psychic."

Magnus looked down, embarrassed. "No... it... uh, it smells like her perfume..." He muttered shyly.

Charity shook her head. "I won't ask how you got close enough to her to smell that. She's subtle about it, only has a little spritz. I've only smelled it at the drug st-"

"Charity."

"Anyway," She yawned, "It's Faith's diary. Gullible thing doesn't realize that my key matches hers. And that switched hers with mine."

"Charity," Magnus protested, "It's wrong to go through her personal thou- you have a diary?"

"You know you want to read it."  
"I do."

"Then stop being Mr. Nice Guy and try it! 'Day."

And with that, Charity was gone.

Magnus put the diary on the bed. He tried to fall asleep, but the Lilac-scented book was calling him.

_C'mon... you're infatuated with her-_

"I am not!"

_Whatever..._

The calling voice sounded oddly like Charity...

Finally, after muttered, 'one page' Magnus opened it up. One page turned into thirty, and he came upon one word headlining it.

_Magnus._

_I won't bother saying, 'Dear Diary' or whatever. I need to get to the heart of it, and his name is enough._

_I think I'm in love with him._

Magnus felt a rush of affection, blocked by an uncomfortable feeling.

_I don't know how it happened. I mean, one moment we're fighting, and I hate him, the next, we're fighting and I love him. _

_Weird._

_I told Charity. She responded with a 'Oh. Yeah. Biiiiiiiig surprise there.', and silent smirking. Seriously, she's almost as bad as this stinkin' diary. Except she mouths off more, which is better than nothing._

_But anyway, it's not like I'm gonna tell him. I'm a Shifter, he's a Vampire. Mortal, undead. Our paths can never cross like that._

_But I wish they could._

_Yours,_

_Faith_

Magnus traced the name with his finger. That's when that familar, husky voice that he loathed came up.

"Hmm. Lady Rowena isn't exactly on your mind right now, is she Sir Magnus?"  
xxx

_**Dun dun... DUN! R and R!**_


	13. Josephine

_**Chapter Eleven: Josephine**_

_**Betrayal.**_

_**The people you're closest to may be the ones to betray you.**_

_**Faith's POV**_

Charity stole my diary.

She stole it.

SHE STOLE THE THING I CONFESS MY GOOD FOR NOTHIN' FEELINGS IN, AND PROBABLY GAVE IT TO THE ONE PERSON I'D HATE TO READ IT!

Magnus.

Well. Two can play at that game.

Quickly, I unlocked the... well, lock, and opened the book. Charity's scrawling handwriting was in it, not as much as I had, but enough.

And by chance, I came upon this.

_Dear Bob_(ok... Bob.)

_Magnus and I kissed today._

That's all it said. My fingers shaking, I moved my hand to the date of the entry. I had been in the coma. Dead to the world.

No.

My whole entire body was shaking. How could they have done this to me? My best friend and the guy I _had _loved. Kissing. I closed my eyes, but the image was still in my head. Magnus and Charity. Their lips touching like that...

Angrily, I slammed the diary shut. That was the end of that. The basic code that every female is born with dictates one gigantic rule:

Never get with your friend's boyfriend. Even if they're exes.

Tears fell. Very slowly. Not like sobs. Not a sound came, except for the rain falling in the early morning. Whoa. I had stayed up all night. Exhaustion now came to my body for the first time, and I slumped onto my stomach in the sheets.

After a moment, I stood and looked in the mirror. Droplets of water clung to my eyelashes. Made salty tracks down my face. My hair was messy, and so was my short nightgown.

Tap.

I looked out the window, and was almost overcome by the last time I had seen a guy down there.

Magnus had been there.

He had kissed me.

"Rob?" I hissed. His hazel eyes were earnest and reassuring.

"Hey. I was wondering how you were doing." He had more pebbles in his hands, ready to throw some more.

"I'm fine," I sniffled. Oh, yeah. That sounded 'fine'. Pfft.

"Do you... do you want to come down here?" Rob asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Yeah. Be there in a second."

I opened the door, and saw Rob's eyes traveling down my body. Nothing much. I was in that new look, black tank top, leggings, miniskirt over leggings...

"What?" I asked, allowing myself to let a giggle out.

"You look... great."

I shrugged casually. "Nothing much." A blush spread up my face.

Rob suddenly walked up to me and cradled my head in his hands, kissing me full on the mouth.

But as he did this, tears fell down my face.

For all I saw was Charity and Magnus.

xxx

Magnus's POV(third person)

Magnus's eyes widened, and he could barely choke out the name.

"Lady Josephine?"

The woman smiled. Not really that much of a woman, only nineteen. She was no beauty. Tangled black hair. Beady black eyes. Pale, sickly skin. A hawklike nose. She smiled with thin lips.

"Nice to see you again."

Magnus stood. "Sorry," He said coldly, "Can't really say the same."

For this was Lady Josephine.

This was the vampiress who turned him all those years ago.

She was leaning against his doorway. He half wished that Charity had locked the door. But then again, this was his chance. His chance to get back at her.

Unlike with Magnus, being a vampire had not treated Josephine well. That hungry gleam in her eye showed that she had probably not used the new system to feed.

"What Coven do you belong to?" Magnus asked.

"I don't," Josephine rasped, "For some reason, they don't let me in."

Magnus looked her up and down. She had the look of a rogue. A rogue was a vampire who was basically old fashioned and evil. Magnus and Charity had been that way for a while, admittedly. She was wearing a sundress that he guessed was supposed to be provocative, but it was far from it, making her frame seem even more stick-like.

"Tell me this," Josephine continued, "How have you been doing? I've heard that you are a Coven Leader."

"Fine." Magnus stated, walking up to her. "Good, actually. The new system-I'm guessing you haven't heard of it-keeps blood available, and I have a trustworthy beta."

Josephine arched an eyebrow. "Oh, that pretty girl walking out the door?" She chuckled. "Friend of yours?"

Magnus nodded. "Nothing but a friend, Josephine," He hissed. "Rowena is back."

_And there's Faith, _an annoying voice in his head said.

"Ah," Josephine said, "Miss Perfect? She's dead."

"Yes," Magnus admitted. "But she is a ghost. We can-"

"Be together?" Josephine guessed. "Perhaps. But only if you are truly dead. You know that, don't you? And besides. There are... other problems with that fantasy."  
Magnus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Josephine?"  
A slow smile spread up her face. "You haven't even spoken to Rowena for hundreds of years, Magnus. Maybe she had a life."

"No." Magnus said. "I know Rowena-"

"Do you?" Josephine demanded. "Do you really? You didn't know her that well. She came to the castle, started working for Guinivere, and suddenly, everyone trusted her, even the queen. She had only been there for two weeks before you were head over heels for her."

"Why should I trust you?" Magnus asked.

"Because," Josephine smirked. "No one else but Rowena knows what _really _happened. And she was very quick to send you away, wasn't she? Kind of strange, don't you think? If she loved you, wouldn't she have tried to be with you? And besides. I did want to be with you, Magnus. Only something really tempting would make me do that."

"What are you saying?" It was unbearable, but Magnus found logic in her words.

"Guinivere wasn't the only one who betrayed her lover, Magnus."

xxx

Faith's POV  
"What a cute couple," Came the sneer.

Turning my head, I gave a fakey smile.

Cassidy Prescott.

She was blonde. She was plastic. And I swear that she had a boob/nose job two months ago.

Rob and I were out at the park. It was late night. We had spent the whole day together, in basic bliss, till Cassidy and her cronies came.

"So. Miss Perfect got herself a college guy," Cassidy laughed. "There's only one way a girl like you could get a college guy." Her friends nodded like robots.

I arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You would know, wouldn't you, Cassidy?"  
She looked like she was about to turn on her heel and leave, when she continued. "So, where's that weird chick?" She asked, obviously referring to Charity. I nearly winced. Charity. I had put that thought out of my mind for the day. I was about to reply with some scathing thing about Charity, when a voice came.

"Weird Chick, present."

Charity was watching, a hand on her cocked hip, a look of disgust on her face. I had mixed feelings. This was my best friend, coming to help me out. But this was also the girl who had kissed the guy I had loved.

Even though I didn't love him anymore.

Buckles on her boots clinking, Charity strode over. Even though she was shorter than Cassidy, I'm sure she looked pretty intimidating. I had to hold back a giggle as Charity drew something from her pocket.  
"What's that?" Cassidy sneered.

The blade was flicked out, and Cassidy and her robots jumped back.

"Pocket knife," Charity replied casually, flicking it in and out with interest. "Pretty, no?"

"Er... no?"  
"Wrong answer." Charity made a sharp step toward her, and Cassidy gasped, but then, Charity was backing off. It was obvious that she had been faking. She grinned at me. I looked down.

"So," Charity suggested. "What are girls that are as intelligent as you hanging out around here at night?"  
"Yeah," Came a voice. "I was about to ask the same question."

Sam slipped out of the shadows. I could tell by the way the girls' stared, that he was milking the Vampire Scent.

"I mean," Charity said in that husky voice the guys love. "You're all high-society, right?"

They had gone full vampire. If you were trained to know it, like I am, you would see that all traces of mortal were gone, even though the fangs weren't elongated yet.

Turning my head, I saw that Rob's eyes were on Charity. I rolled my own eyes. Guys.

Sam took a step closer to them, his face inches away from Cassidy's. I saw her flinch as his icy breath touched her skin.

"I wouldn't go here, if I were you," He whispered.

"Why?" She breathed.

"Monsters."

Sam then opened his mouth, fangs totally elongated, and hissed. Right in Cassidy's face. Just as Charity gave them a wicked grin.

That scent them running. Once the girls were out of earshot, Charity and Sam began laughinh. Charity leaned against Sam for support. I couldn't help the small smile on my face. They really would make a cute couple.

If she wasn't with Magnus.

"Rob," I muttered in his ear. "You really should be going."

He nodded, and walked quickly away. I guess he felt the tension.

"So," I stood, walking over to Charity. "Why'd you come? Wanted to steal my new boyfriend too?"

She cocked her head, confused. The laughter stopped. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I was just trying to h-"

"Help?" I snapped. "Right! Just like you were trying to help when you kissed Magnus."

Her eyes widened. "How did you find out?"  
That stabbed at my heart. So they had kissed. For some odd reason, I had been trying to convince myself that she had lied in her diary.

No one lies in their diary.

"The question is," I quavered. "Why did you do it?"

Sam looked extremely uncomfortable. But not like he was surprised. He must have known the whole time.

"Well?" I said, putting my face really close to Charity's. For one of the few times ever, I saw tears in her eyes.

"Tell m-"

"We were hurting, OK?" Charity screamed in my face. "Think about it, Faith! I might have just lost my best friend! Magnus felt responsible for it all, and it looked like you might die. How do you think that feels, huh? The girl he loved, and he might have caused her death. That girl was my best friend. Maybe we wanted some comfort. It was NOTHING. I can't believe _I'm _saying this, but... have a heart."

And with that, she turned into a bat and flew off.

Odd sentence.

But that's not the issue. I felt like I was going to die. A horrible person. But I had to do something to lift this pain.

"She should have-" I began helplessly, even though my heart was telling my not to. Sam cut me off.

"She's going through a lot, Faith," He stated. She's playing in-between for you two, she's keeping track of her little sister, who, by the way, has no idea that she's even alive. Yeah, I know you have problems too, but Charity has just as many."

Then, he turned into a bat.

I just can't make that sound serious, you know?

xxx

_**But other times, the betrayed may be the one betraying.**_

xxx

_**So. That was it.**_


	14. Lights

_**Chapter Twelve: Lights**_

Charity's POV

In a way, it was like having a giant weight off of my chest. But in another way, it was like being stabbed. The truth really hit me. I had kissed the guy my best friend was so obviously in love with. And maybe I still had feelings for him.

Very complicated...

Especially considering how I had been acting around Sam.

_**Char?**_

_Go away._

It sounded childish, but I felt too miserable to get anything better.

_**C'mon, talk to me. Faith was out of line back there-**_

Sighing, I flew down to a bench, transformed back, and patted the seat next to me. Sam transformed as well, and awkwardly sat down as well. I sighed again and laid my head on his shoulder.

"She wasn't out of line at all," I stated blankly. "I kissed Magnus. She's in love with him."

"They're broken u-"

"Sam, she is!"

He took in a deep breath. "I'm not good with this girly stuff," He muttered. I smirked. "Get used to it. Our lives are full of soap opera drama and tension."

Sam shrugged slightly. "I can't believe..." He whispered. "I can't believe I'm really a vampire."

I shook my head, red hair flying, looking up. "Well," I began. "It's kind of hard at first, but once you're used to it, then it gets a little better. By the way, what was your life like before?"

"Uh..." Sam looked awkward. "I had a girlfriend."

"Did you now? Lemme guess: Courtney, Britney, or Jenny."

He winced. "Courtney."(AN: Not to offend any Courtneys, Britneys, or Jennys out there. Those just seem to be stereotypical cheerleader names)

I laid my chin on my shoulder. "And I suppose you find me _much _more attractive," I said sarcastically.

"Actually..."

"You do?"

"Yeah..." Sam seemed very embarrassed to admit this. Give one to Charity!

"Anyway," He continued quickly. "I was quarterback, and-"

"What exactly _do _we have going on?" I murmured. Sam's eyes met my own.

"I don't really know," He admitted. "I mean, you're my mentor. But... I like you."

"I'm attracted to you," I said grudgingly.

"You are?" Sam sounded extremely surprised. This, in turn, surprised me.

"Duh. I kissed you at the arcade."

This, of course, was extremely reasonable, but guys are total idiots, as not only Sam, but Magnus have both proved. Romance-wise, that is. I think Magnus went to Harvard about thirty years ago...

"I thought you were messing with my mind!" Sam exploded. "You said, 'Yeah. You like me.' or something like that."

True.

"That's the way Goth/Vampiresses communicate!" I screeched.

There was a long, awkward pause.

"So." Sam stated. "We have feelings for each other."

"As far as I know. But hey, I'm just an adult trapped inside a teenager's body."

"There's another thing," Sam pointed out. "You're technically twenty-three. How's that going to work out?"

"I'd be twenty-three if I was human," I pointed out. "As it is, I'm seventeen forever, you're eighteen forever... it works."

"And we're the same species."

"That's more than Magnus and Faith can say."

"Yep."

"So."

"So."

"In the movies," I began slowly. "This would be the part where you kiss m-"

Except he was.

Now, I can't say he kisses better than Magnus. He doesn't. But you know what?

I was finally being kissed by the guy I wanted to kiss me.

Dang, that sounded corny.

xxx

Faith's POV

"Let's do something crazy," I decided, taking Rob's hand. He gave me a weird look. I rolled my eyes.

"Not like _that, _dummy. Like... jumping off the ferris wheel at the little fair thingy they're setting up for Valentine's Day."

"First of all," Rob pointed out. "We would die. Second of all, it's not even set up yet all the way. Third, your parents would kill me. And I've seen your dad. I don't want him to kill me. Heck, I don't want your pregnant _mother _to kill me. And anyway, it would... did I mention it would kill us?"

"Oh."  
Magnus and I had talked about that a few times, even before we were dating. I mean, I've always wanted to do that, but we could never find a big enough pillow to catch me. We had decided that Magnus and I would go up, Magnus would jump down with me, holding my hand, he would execute one of the weird vampire-y things that he does, and make sure I didn't die.

We were bored.

Rob shot me a glance. "You're a strange girl, you know that, Faith?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, then brightened. "Hey, how about we go there anyway? Just to see the lights. They test them all the time, and it's evening."

"You do realize you've spent the whole day with me, and not even called your parents, right?"

"Definitly."

With Magnus, my parents would worry. They suspected he wasn't exactly your average guy. I don't think they thought he would hurt me intentionally, but let's face it:

Magnus could kill me.

Maybe that's what made him so attractive to me. Maybe it was the fact that he was a vampire, and no other mortal girl had one of those. I mean, after learning that he and Charity had kissed, it kind of made me decided that it wasn't worth it. Maybe Rob was 'the one'. Maybe-

Oh my gosh, Magnus is standing five yards away!

Awkward...

I had every intention of striding up there and giving him a piece of my mind. But then I saw how many salesgirls were flirting with him, and he was trying to get out of the way, so I decided to hide behind Rob.

Literally.

"Anyone asks," I muttered. "I'm your fifth cousin four times removed Shandra."

"Huh?" Rob craned his neck. "Hey, is that your stalkerish ex-boyfriend?"

I was about to say, 'He isn't stalkerish' when I realized that, being a vampire, Magnus did hunt...

"Define, 'stalkerish'."

Magnus finally escaped the salesgirls and began to walk very quickly away. I could see it in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Look," I sighed to Rob. "I'm gonna go see what's up with him."

And talk to him about the Charity thing...

Rob ran a hand through his hair. "You promise you won't kiss him?"

"Of course."

And without another word, I began to run after Magnus, waving a hand.

"Mag!" I yelled. "Hey Magnus!"

He shot a look at me. I met his eyes for a moment. Oh no.

I knew what was wrong.

His eyes didn't relect the shimmer of the lights, but they did have a weird glow to them. His hair was very messy, and he looked tired, and at the same time, energized, kind of like a drug addict, but in a sexy way.

Oh yes, I knew what was wrong.

Now, the problem was...

Could I help him without losing my life?

xxx

**_Magnus's problem is...? And what are you thinking of the Sam/Char pairing?_**


	15. Of Tattoos and Routines

_**Chapter Thirteen: Of Tattoos and Routines**_

"Look," I said, catching up to Magnus. "I'll slit some non life-threatening vein in my wrist, you get some blood, you're fine."

"Can't let you do that," He said firmly, still walking closer to the woods ahead.

"Why?"

"You don't get it, do you Faith?" Magnus hissed, whirling towards me. "I'm a vampire. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Insulting someone's intelligence," I observed. "Very modern."

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"Duh."

Magnus shook his head. "I didn't think I'd need blood. But I spent so much time talking to Josephine that-"

"Oh!" I exclaimed angrily. "Who's Josephine? Another one of your... how do you say it? _Mistresses?_"

"First of all," Magnus stated. "Remember? Josephine is the one that bit me. She's a witch. Second of all, I was one of the few men of my time who _didn't _have mistresses."

I rolled my eyes.

"Right."

"Ask Rowena," He added sharply. "She was the one doing many, many things with Sir Lionel."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Both of us slowed to a halt, and he bowed his head.

"I'd prefer not to speak of the things she did."

Huh?

"First of all," I sighed. "Let's stop by one of your wacko donors' houses. Then we can talk."

I waved Rob down. "Hey!" I yelled. "I've gotta go home!"

He nodded. "Bye!"

I turned to Magnus, tapping my foot.

"Let's get going."

Slowly, we slipped away into the bushes, and found Magnus's car. I felt oddly comfortable as I sat down. We had broken up. I shouldn't be this comfortable in his car. As Magnus hit the gas, I clutched the seats.

"St-" I began, but he sent me a glare. I saw the dark circles under his eyes, and the shadow of hunger. That was always there, but it was more pronounced now.

"OK, see your point. Keep going."

He laughed, a reckless laugh that I rarely heard from him. "I can always hypnotize any policeman that stops us."

I was sure he could.

"How long has it been since you've had any blood what so ever?" I asked. Magnus looked a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"Week and a half."

"MAGNUS YOU IDIOT!"

Vampires start to get starved once they don't feed for a _week, _let alone a week and a half.

"I've been very busy."

"I know, with your stupid girlfriend. Your retarded mis-"

"Don't even-"

"-tress."

"-say it..."

"While we're talking," Magnus continued. "You aren't exactly perfect. Got back together with Ben three times, correct? What do you call a male mistress?"

I glared. Then looked down. I heard an exasperated sigh.

"Don't give me that look."

I gave him The Look.

"Don't!"

More of The Look. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Sorry. But what's that golden rule preschoolers always talk about?"

He had me there.

xxx

"I don't know why you're doing this," Magnus sighed, sitting down across from me. We were at his place, just gotten back from the donor's house. "I-"

"Don't say the B-word. Connected with the U-word."

He shook his head.

"We can be... friends..." I sighed.

Once we talk about Charity.

"So," I propped my chin in my hands. "What's up with Lady Love?"

Magnus stood and walked over to his window, silent.

"You mentioned a Sir Lionel," I added, trying a different approach. "What was up with him?"

"He was a fool," Magnus hissed. "Always very fond of Rowena. An idiot, to be completely honest."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Continue."

"He was always trying to get Rowena to be with him."

"And...?"

"I don't want to talk about what she did," Magnus insisted.

That's when it dawned on me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Don't tell me she cheated on you, Magnus," I hissed. "I already hate the girl."

"Please don't go Tai Kwan Do on her," Magnus begged.

"You can't tell me you're still in love with her!" I cried.

Magnus sighed again. "Faith," He murmured. "The more you do things like this, the more I am... reminded of things. And want to do things. I can _not _allow myself to have those memories and... uh, desires. We can not even be friends, let alone you manage my love life."

I stood. "In case you _didn't _remember," I spat. "A big part of your love life was ME. I'm not gonna let you be dragged around by a ghost."

"Josephine may have been lying," He stated. "She's EVIL. Wouldn't be the first time."

Dang it. He has a point there.

"I may not be a part of your life anymore," I sighed. "But I still don't wish anything bad on you, Magnus. Oh, and one tiny thing before I leave."

"What?"

"About you kissing Charity..."

xxx

Charity's POV

"SO," I began loudly as Sam and I walked down the sidewalk. "This Courtney. What was she like?"

"Cheerleader."

"No criminal record?"

"No."

"No piercings?"

"No."

"No tattoos."

"N-do you have one?"

"A couple," I admitted. "Easier to get when you're resistant to most pain."

Sam got a mischeivous look on his face. "Where are they?"

"Like I'd tell you, sicko. And Courtney sounds pretty boring."

Sam gave a sad sigh that was half joking, half... well, not.

"I'm worried," I said finally.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"About... well, the kiss thing. The one Faith found out about." I bit my lip. "What if she talks to Magnus about it. Then all my matchmaker efforts go to waste."

"I'm sure it won't," Sam soothed.

"Do I need to go through Magnus and Faith's routine again?" I asked.

"N-"

"They fight. A lot. And halfway through the fight, Magnus begins to flirt with Faith. He, from what I understand, thinks she's very sexy when she's mad. And she... well, she thinks he's sexy anytime. He kisses her, she kisses back, they end up making out... and then they realize what they're doing after about half an hour, and decide to fight some more until they find a suitable closet or bathroom."

"Interesting..."

"Sick."

"Yet interesting."

"True."

xxx

_**Which is your favorite of the three in the Vampire Shifter Series so far, and why? Tell me!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Fourteen: Honesty**_

"Charity?" Magnus repeated, puzzled.

"Like you don't know!" I hissed.

"Actually, I don't."

I stamped a foot. Childish, I know, but I have EVERY RIGHT to be childish. "You and Charity made out!" I screeched.

Magnus then looked like he realized what I was saying.

"Yes," He said simply.

That was it? 'Yes'? No, 'Oh, I'm so sorry'? No apologies, no NOTHING?

"YES?" I yelled.

"Yes." Magnus fixed me with his stare. "I won't lie to you Faith. I've given up on lying to you on most subjects. Keep things from you, I'll try, but outright lie to you... you can know that I'm probably telling the truth."

Oh.

Probably.

That's nice.

"Why?" I asked. Magnus shook his head.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He asked.

"Unless you're still in love with Charity, no."

He chuckled and walked up to me. "Thanks for helping tonight. Don't pounce on Rowena, please. And about the Charity thing...? What are your feelings on that now?"

"I believe you," I said slowly. "I believe that it was nothing. I don't get it, but you're off the hook. For now."

Geez, that was easy.

But hey. If Magnus isn't honest to one-hundred percent of the time, then I better return the favor, right?

xxx

I punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up. On the third ring:

"H-hello?"

Charity. Stammering. Charity stammered. Weird.

"Char?" I asked.

"Faith?" She asked sharply. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I replied slowly. "Sorry about the whole thing earlier. I was-"

"No you weren't," She insisted. Her voice was a lot breathier, I noticed, and she was panting... since I have such great experience in the make out thing-thanks to Magnus-I was pretty sure that she had been in the middle of something when I called.

Who would she kiss, though? Magnus wasn't there, as far as I knew-hey, I was in my room-and the only other guy she hung out with was S-

Oh.

OH.

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH SAM?" I yelled.

"Not... neccesarily..." Charity quickly changed the subject. "So. How'd it go with Magnus?"

"He said basically that ninety-five percent of the time he'd be honest with me, which I really don't get."

Charity gave an exasperated sigh.

"Please," She said. "There are some things he can't tell you because it would ruin his master plan."

"What master plan."

"Gosh, you're naiive."

xxx

"Can you get me that bag of oreos?" Mom pleaded, hand on her gigantic belly. You know, you'd think that since she has two great kids, and she's in her late thirties, and wouldn't want another child.

Think again.

Yep, Mom was seven months pregnant with her third kid. And what's worse, she didn't want to warn me on whether it would be a boy or a girl!

Anyway, her latest craving is oreos, which I must get every ten seconds.

"Yes, Mother," I groaned, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Once I had the bag, I deposited it on her lap.

"Thanks for staying home today, Faith," Mom mumbled through five cookies. "It really means a lot to me."

I gave a weak smile.

"You and-Rob, wasn't it?-seem to be doing good together."

"Yeah," I replied with all the enthusiasm I could muster. "He's great."

Mom dunked an oreo into a nearby glass of milk. "But you're still in love with that vampire," She added conversationally.

"Oh, no, not at all."

She arched an eyebrow. "Right."

I glared at my hands. I glared at my stupid mind which was thinking stupid thoughts which were thoughts that I really shouldn't be thinking...

"It's all right to be in love with him, you know," Mom murmured. "Just don't tell your father."

"We broke up," I whispered. "Not safe."

"Yes. Jesse ignored me for a long time after our first kiss. But it worked out..."

I dug my nails deep down into my palms. "This _isn't _going to work," I muttered. "Dad couldn't kill you, could he? That's what Magnus is worried about. To be totally honest, he almost did kill me."

Oops. Didn't mean to say that.

But Mom was calm.

"Who knew?"

She winked.

It is so awesome to have weird parents.

xxx

"Rob," I began cautiously, sitting close to him on his couch. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

I took in a deep breath. It was a retarded question to ask, but I felt like I needed to know. My relationships had been so weird. The one with Ben, and the one with Magnus, the most noticeable ones, had been like soap operas. I thought I was in love with Ben, but I wasn't. I really had been in love with Magnus, but he was dangerous.

Hah. I could be on _General Hospital. _

"Rob..." I began again. "Do you love me?"

His eyes widened. Whoa. Didn't mean to catch him by surprise. I mean, I didn't want to sound needy, but I had a technique.

"Yes," He responded after a moment of long thoughts. "I do love you. What about you?"

"Of course I love you."

This was so... not right. Rob may love me, but I sure didn't know whether I loved him or not.

xxx

_She blinked large doe eyes around the room, looking very innocent. Oh, but I knew better. I knew that Lady Rowena was not innocent._

_"Rowena?" I asked. "Hey, slut?"_

_  
She didn't do a thing. I suddenly realized that I was no longer in my room, but in a great big hall. Maybe that's why they called it the Grand Hall._

_Huh._

_Learn something new every day._

_A man strode into the room, not a good-looking dude at all. And he wasn't Magnus. Rowena giggled, stood on tip-toe, and kissed him._

_"Magnus shall never find out," She whispered._

_"Of course," The man I now knew to be Sir Lionel declared. "As long as Josephine does the job right, we won't have to worry at all."_

_  
My heart seemed to stop._

_"Magnus," I whispered in shock._

_That's what was going on..._

xxx

"C'mon, pick up," I muttered.

"Hello?"

"Magnus!" I cried, sitting straight up in bed, holding onto my phone like it was a life line.

"Faith?" He seemed confused.

"It's about Lady Rowena-"

"Yes, I've decided that she couldn't have done what I thought she had done. In fact, Lady Josephine admitted to lying after a while."

"But she's a liar! That's what liars do-"

There was desperation in his voice when he spoke again. Pleading.

Hunger.

And not for my blood.

Maybe not even for me.

Probably not.

"Faith," He sighed. "I can't speak to you anymore. I've got to go..."

He hung up.

I dialed the next number.

"What?" Charity asked politely.

"Charity," I exclaimed. "It was Rowena who had Magnus offed all those years ago, and she'll want to do it again."

xxx

_**R and R! About Magnus's behavior, since he's acting different: HAH! You'll find out.**_


	17. In Time

_**Chapter Fifteen: In Time**_

"So, let me get this straight," Charity said as I drove madly down the street. "Rowena, Magnus's past lover-"

"Very close aquaintence," I said between gritted teeth.

"-whatever. Anyway, she got him bitten, and now wants him dead. Like, not the walking dead like he is now, but DEAD dead?"

"Pretty much."

"She's crazy."

"I know," I agreed. "So much more cruel than I imagined."

"And who would want to kill a guy who looks like _that_?" She asked.

"I know."

"Hey!" Sam protested from the back seat.

"She cheated on him," I added.

"What?"

"And we know," I said in a deadly voice. "There is only one thing to do to a ghostly female like that."

"Where's my chain saw?"

"Don't know. Think it would work?"

Suddenly, I heard sirens.

"Dang it!" I yelled, slamming on the breaks. A policeman pulled up beside me and gave me a venomous glare.

"What's the problem, officer?" I asked in my best sweet girl voice.

"Miss," He said. "You were going a hundred in a forty-five mile zone."

"Sorry about that," I squeaked. Policeman scare me, which is weird coming from me. I mean, I slay vampires, and get up close and personal with them.

Literally.

Like, don't mind Frenching them.

"You should be," Officer Whatchamacallit grumbled. "Now, I'm gonna have to give you a tick-"

I interrupted him.

"I'm also sorry for this."

And I hit the gas. The policeman let out a howl of pain as my tire crushed his foot, and Charity gave a happy squeal, something rare for her. Sam simply laughed. That is, until he abruptly stopped laughing.

"Faith," He began. "Rowena doesn't seem that stupid, intelligence-wise. Won't she have a trap?"

"Probably," I admitted. "But we're doing our best, OK?"

"You so love Magnus," Charity muttered.

"Now is not the time to discuss my feelings," I insisted. "And really, physical attraction, duh. Every female is physically attracted to Magnus. But I don't feel anything else."

"Yes you do."

"No. I really don't."

Charity made a scoffing noise and crossed her arms. In the backseat, Sam looked very weirded out by our conversation.

"Let me get this straight," He said. "If Magnus likes you, then why doesn't he ask you out?"

"He _doesn't _like me," I correcting grumpily. "And we went out for a relatively short time before he almost bit me."

Sam looked down at the floor, very confused, very distressed, very Sam.

xxx

"Honestly, it would really be better if you took care of the job for me," She said. "My powers are limited against him."

The girl tilted her head to one side. "What's in it for me?"

"Power." The ghost gave a smile. "Lots of it. And fame. You would have killed a dangerous fugitive. Doesn't that sound nice."

The girl smirked. "I like the way you think."

They shook hands to seal the deal.

xxx

Magnus's POV(third person)

"What if you were right, Faith?" He murmured to himself, looking at the jacket she had left behind by accident. He gave a small smile. It was old and smelled like fish, as always.

Magnus didn't want to believe that Faith was right. Now, he wanted nothing to do with her. It was best for both of them. And if Rowena was planning anything...

He'd fight.

A soft voice came from the shadows.

"Magnus?"

xxx

Faith's POV

"We'll be there in a minute," I muttered to myself as we sped closer to Magnus's house. That's when another car swerved in front of us. I slammed on the breaks as somebody waved at me.

Niki.

Just my luck.

She stepped out of the car in her Slayer's uniform, a schoolgirl outfit. Daintily, she got out of the car and stepped closer to me.

"Very nice to see you, Faith." She smiled. "It's been a while."

Carefully, I opened the door and walked up face to face with her. There was a soft sliding noise as Sam and Charity slipped out of the car, silent.

"How'd they get you back to life?" I asked calmly. "I heard that Charity kind of made a mess of you. But, how would I know? I was in a coma!"

Niki's eyes were cold. "They gave my body enough electricity to start it again."

"And I'm guessing you're after Magnus?"

She smiled. "Oh, I'm not the only one. Being able to go after him is a perk. I'm working for someone."

Oh great...

"Rowena." I stated.

"Exactly."

I glared at her for a moment. "You're not making it past here."

"Oh," She said. "But I am."

In one fluid motion, Niki grabbed my phone and snapped it in half. They really work out, those slayers.

Well, all but Bertha.

"Good job, Niki!" A voice trilled. She winced.

"Not now..."

A middle-aged, overweight woman walked into view. Bertha the Vampire Slayer, Niki's mentor. My first nemesis of the slayer persuasion.

"Faith Isabella de Silva," She said, eyes falling upon me. "Oh, and Charity, the Midnight Coven's beta!"

"Got that right Sista B."

Charity grinned sweetly, her fangs now so long, they were near her lips.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing to Sam. Before we could reply, Niki cut in.

"Bertha... we're on business here..."

I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

xxx

_**OK. Predictions. It has been decided that there will be one more story after this one, and then the series will be over, with possible sequels from different points.**_


	18. Trust Me

_**Chapter Sixteen: Trust Me**_

"We'll take them," Charity hissed in my ear. "Sam and I. You go ahead and warn Magnus."

"No!" I whispered. "I can't just leave you here!"

"We'll be Ok."

But I could see fear in her eyes. I know Charity too well. I know that, though she's tough, she's still human-in a sense. She has fears, just like anyone else. She's not ready to go yet.

"Go." She repeated.

xxx

Magnus's POV(third person)

Rowena stepped closer and closer toward him, her perfume that she used to wear, a citrus scent, overpowering. Magnus stepped backwards.

"Lady Rowena." His voice was cold. A smile played on Rowena's lips, but her eyes were still shadowed.

He could see that.

"You've never called me that, Magnus," She murmured, laying her hands on his chest. He backed up some more.

"I know about you, Rowena."

She plastered on a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"You and Sir Lionel." Magnus was calm and quiet, but inside, rage was boiling inside of him. "Lady Josephine visited me-"

"That hag!" Rowena cried. "Where is she? I want to speak to her _now_."

"Please, Rowena," Magnus whispered. "Tell me. What were your plans with Sir Lionel?"

xxx

Faith's POV

"Ow!" Niki yelled as I socked her in the stomach. She stumbled backwards. Then she turned to Bertha.

"Now!"

I was suddenly being pushed against the wall. My skull cracked against the pavement as I fell, and darkness came.

xxx

_"Tell me, Faith Isabella de Silva. Why should we let you go on?"_

I opened my eyes. Two men were gathered near me. One was well-dressed in a black suit, the other was in simple jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"We got sent from up there-" one pointed to the sky. What sky? Everything was white. "-and down there."_

_The other pointed down._

_Oh._

_"You mean," I said slowly. "I'm dead?"_

_"You received quite a blow to the head," The more simply dressed guy pointed out. "You're dying, yes. But not yet dead."_

_  
"The question is," Suit chuckled. "Are you to go on. Or are you to die?"_

_"I'd really prefer not to die."_

_"But why?" Suit asked again. I think that he was a demon, and the more simply dressed guy was an angel._

_"Why?" I echoed. "I'm only sixteen, for one thing!"_

"Many babies die everyday," The angel smiled grimly. "How are you different?"

"I... I have a purpose!" I yelled. "I'm not ready to die. I've got to..."

"Got to what?" The demon asked.

_"I was born to help vampires," I said slowly. "It's my job. And..."_

_"And what?"_

_  
"And I've got to help Magnus," I whispered. "Please. I don't want him to die."_

_"He's an accursed creature of the night," The angel said in a soft voice. "Why should we let you help him?"_

_  
"And after all he's done to you," The demon added. "Why would you want to help him?"_

_"I don't know," I muttered, scuffing my foot around. "I just do. And hello! Charity and Sam are down there too."_

"Creatures of the night."

"But they're good," I insisted. "They can't help being what they're being."

"Just like Magnus can't," The angel said levelly. "He can't help being what he is, so it isn't his fault that he wants to keep you safe, correct?"

"I'm getting the third degree for this?" I asked. "To get slammed about my love life by a demon and an angel."

"No. You just need to get your priorities straight," The demon said firmly in a patronizing way.

_Ok._

_I was being told by one of Satan's slaves that I needed to get my priorities straight._

_I've hit rock bottom._

_"What are your names, anyway?" I asked._

_"I'm Carlisle," The angel said. "And this is Titus." He gestured to the demon._

_"Very nice to meet you and all," I sighed. "But I have a vampire slayer to get back to. I mean, the girl is missing a few bruises."_

"Normally," Titus pointed out. "I'm all for violence, but are you sure this is right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Magnus?" Carlisle asked.

_"I... I don't know..." I murmured._

_"We might as well let you find out," Carlisle smiled. Titus waved._

_xxx_

"Magnus is going to KILL me if you're dead," I heard Charity muttering. A dull pain thudded in my head, and I heaved in a sigh.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank God," Sam declared, helping me up. "Let's get you to a doctor's-"

"No!" I yelled. "Come on, we don't have much time... Niki's gotta be at Magnus's place by now."

"I'm with Faith," Charity agreed. "I mean, Magnus is our friend."

She arched an eyebrow toward me. It's crazy. Even in dire situations, she finds a way to point out her claim that Magnus and I belong together.

"The car is running low on gas," Sam reported. "It'll be faster if we just run."

"Run?" I repeated as Sam scooped me up in his arms.

Charity smirked. "Run."

And with that, she was off in a flash. Uh-oh.

"Sam," I began. "You aren't gonna-"

I can't remember exactly what my screams sounded like as he took off. We were going at a speed that no car can reach, let alone a normal human.

Then again, Sam and Charity weren't human at all.

I also felt kind of dirty, being carried by Charity's boyfriend, but hey, it was not only platonic, but a part of me still was mad at her because of the fact that she kissed Magnus.

"We're almost there," Sam assured me a moment later.

"Good. Because I am about to throw up all over that shirt you have."

"Great."

I saw Charity waiting for us, looking like the disgustingly pretty Goth princess she was, casually examining her tongue as we drew closer.

Charity has a thing for tongue piercings.

She already has three, but anything's possible for her, I guess.

"Finally," She sighed as Sam drew to a halt. "So, what's the plan?"

I bit my lip.

"Not really sure yet..."

xxx

_**The next chapter shall be the last. Then I'll start the final fic in the series, 'Kiss of Death'. Btw, I have a forum up now for this series of fics...** _


	19. Powerless

**_Seventeen: Powerless  
_**We stood at Magnus's house, gaping like idiots. Because, even though there were three of us, two undead, we had not noticed on slight thing.

Magnus's house wasn't Magnus's house.

It was Dracula's mansion-literally. It was dark, it was old, it was gloomy-the whole nine yards.

Charity then proceeded to expel some profanities I would really prefer not to say.

"She's got him," She whispered, her eyes wide and distressed. "Magnus is under Rowena's control. We were too late."  
She turned to me, yellow eyes sad. "I'm... I'm so sorry Faith."

But I simply shook my head and said the dreadfully corny words you all knew I'd say:

"Not on my watch."

I began to stride into that dark, gloomy house, when Charity's iron grip stopped me.

"No, no, _no_." Charity hissed, looking me in the eye. "Faith-he'll bite you."

"Bite _me_?" I sounded overconfident-heck, I was overconfident-but I just could not accept the fact that Magnus could be so terrible. "He just drank."

"It doesn't matter," Sam insisted. "I read about it. There's a spell that Rowena could have used... she basically has Magnus wrapped around her thumb."

"No," I muttered. "Not true."

Before either of them could stop me, I was walking into the house. It was all Dracula on the inside too. I could barely see, and expected to find a coffin. I thought I saw a wisp of golden hair fly by, but it must have been my imagination.

That familiar deep voice came. All the same, but yet, totally different.

"I've been waiting, m'dear."

xxx

Charity's PoV

"What do we do, what do we do?" I wailed. Sam was watching me with stunned eyes as I bit my nails-which wasn't really a feat, I knew. They'd grow back to the old length as soon as I was done.

"I don't get it," He muttered. I whirled around to face him.

"Ok," I panted. "Sometimes, I crack under pressure. Got that? My two best friends-my only friends-are in there, and both are gonna end up dead, and I'll never hear Faith nag me about how Gothic I am, when I AM a Goth for cryin' out loud, and I'll never hear Magnus talk to me in his British-y way about how I need to look like a lady, and see how hot he is-no offense-and they'll be gone FOOOOREVER-"

"CHARITY!" Sam yelled in my face, looking pretty cute as he did this. "SHUT UP!"

I blinked. Once. Twice. Sold.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"We need to go in there," Sam sighed. "And rescue Faith from Magnus."

"What about Mags?" I asked.

Sam's gray-green eyes looked sad. "Charity," He said gently. "When it comes down to it, it's Faith we have to save. Not Magnus."  
Tears filled my eyes. "Sam," I whispered. "You haven't known Faith as long as I have. If we don't save Magnus, we might as well have left her in to die."

"It's better than being dead for real."

xxx

Niki stood and shook her mentor.

"Get up, hag."

xxx

Faith's PoV

Magnus stood, leaning against the doorway. He wasn't dressed in a cloak, like I half-expected, but in normal things. But his eyes were different. Darker and clouded over. Magnus stood and began to walk toward me. I started to back up to the door, when I heard a sickening lock as his eyes flashed to the door.

"I really don't want you to leave yet," He breathed, getting closer to me.

"That power rocks," I said weakly. "Didn't know you had it."

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was called for. And it kind of insults me you think you need Charity and Sam to be here with you every step of the way... it's not like I'd hurt you."

His eyes traveled to the window.

"No!" I yelled. Why hadn't Magnus told me about this power? It was probably because he thought it would make me scared of him...

"The real Magnus wouldn't want me scared," I muttered, looking away from his face... his wonderful face...

"What do you mean, the 'real' Magnus?" He asked softly.

"You know what I mean."

Magnus's cold fingers stroked my cheek, and I gulped. This would be harder than I thought.

"Oh, hello, Faith," A feminine voice giggled. "I suppose you don't like the changes I've made to Sir Magnus?"

Magnus stepped aside and grinned, revealing a transparent woman. "Soon," Rowena murmured, putting her hand on his arm. "Magnus and I will be together forever."

She brushed her small hand across his pale skin, and brushed her lips lightly against his.

You know that whole 'woman in scorn' thing(my dad talks about it a lot).

Well.

Hell hath NO fury like a teenage girl in scorn.

"Get... away... from... him..." I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"Oh... you don't like this either?" Rowena asked, kissing Magnus lightly again.

"Ok," I said sweetly. "I guess you won't like this."

And I lunged at her.

xxx

Charity's PoV

Carefully, I crawled on top of the roof. It's not like I would have been hurt if I had fallen, I just don't like it much. Sam was behind me, even more careful.

Slowly, I opened the window of Magnus's attic.

And found steely gray eyes watching us.

"Oh. My. Gosh..." I muttered. "You again."

"Does it ever end?" Sam sighed.

xxx

Faith's POV

My fingers were twisted in Rowena's golden locks as we wrestled to the ground, and even though I knew it was no use, my nails clawed her skin. She screamed, pounding on me with her fists-bad strategy. I smiled, taking her fingers. Carefully, I began to bend one back.

"You're insane!" She screamed.

"Me?" I asked, snapping the finger. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Snap. "I don't like that much." Snap, snap. "Not at all."

Finally, Rowena got some sense. "Magnus!" She wailed, and I was pulled off of her. I looked him up and down.

"He didn't help you before," I said faintly. "He's controlled completely by your commands."

Rowena smiled. "Oh yes," She smirked. "Now, I would tell him to snap _your _fingers, but I think it would be best if we just had everything done right now, you know?"

Her voice was cold as she gave the command.

"Magnus. Kill her."

xxx

Charity's POV

"You know what's nice about being a vampiress?" I asked.

"What?"

I shoved Niki hard to the ground, and a few floorboards cracked. "Power."

Meanwhile, Bertha was trying to tackle Sam, but to no avail.

xxx

Faith's PoV

Magnus began to walk up to me. Holding back a whimper of fear, I tried to run, but he gripped my wrists, and breathed in deeply at the scent of my blood.

"I can't wait to get this over with," He hissed, looking into my eyes. I looked down. No eye contact. Who knows what he has going. "Faith," Magnus said, putting on a hurt tone. "You said you trust me."

"I trust _Magnus_," I murmured. "Not you."

"Sorry," Rowena chided. "You aren't going to win just because Magnus is deep down there, somewhere."  
That's when it came to me.

She said she wouldn't...

Because it would.

"Magnus," I said quickly. "Remember when we first met? I was the only vampire shifter you thought capable of helping Charity."  
I thought a flicker came through his eyes, but it must have been a trick of the light, for he just tightened his grip.

"And when we danced," I whispered. "The second time around was our first kiss."

Now I knew it wasn't a trick of the light when he murmured, "Oh... yes... when we danced..."

"And you didn't know what to do at first," I laughed. "But I taught you."

He nodded slowly, and Rowena's eyes were full of horror.

"This can't be," She whispered.

"You broke up with me," I whispered, finally truly realizing it. "Because you loved me." I looked into his eyes. "I love you, Magnus, remember that." I touched his cheek. "I love you."

There was a long silence, and my heart sank as Magnus got closer to me, his face inches away, and I just knew it would be the time when he bit me. His breath was cold on my face when he murmured...

"Faith. What am I going to do?"

He got his head closer so that his forehead was touching mine, and declared:

"Faith Isabella de Silva. I am utterly powerless around you."

xxx

Charity's PoV

Suddenly, the noise from downstairs stopped. We all froze. Looks of fear spread on Niki and Bertha's faces.

"Dang!" Niki hissed, and both she and her mentor jumped out the window. I could hear a "Till we meet again, blood suckers!"

"How cliche," I smiled. "Love conquered all."

Sam draped one arm around me. "We didn't get off that easy, did we?"

I shook my head.

"Not a chance."

xxx

Faith's PoV

Rowena watched as I began to laugh. Magnus's more masculine laughter joined mine, and I grinned, taking his face and kissing him. The kiss was long, and his lips were hard on mine-exactly how it was supposed to be.

As we broke apart, that haughty voice got me awake from my dreamy smile stage.

"This was _not _how it was supposed to go," She grumbled.

I waltzed over to her. "Look, Ro," I sighed. "I know better than anyone that unless the guy is desperate, he doesn't come back to you once you cheat on him. And Magnus isn't desperate."

Rowena sneered. "That's what you think," She began. "Who kno-"

"Look at him," I chided. "Does he look desperate." I waved my fingers. "Buh-bye now!" I turned to my own personal knight in shining armor. "Magnus-will you?"

He smirked, and his gaze settled on Rowena. Before she could open her mouth for a final 'nooooooo!' she was gone.

I walked slowly over to Magnus. "Now-when were you going to tell me about those extra powers?"

Grinning, he opened his mouth to answer, when we heard a familiar voice.

"Sam, I think this calls for a conga line!"

"I agree."

The vampiric twosome made their way down the stairs, grinning like idiots.

"This is so much better than the end of our last little venture!" Charity exclaimed. "No one's in a coma, no one's supposedly dead, no one's-"

"It's fine," I smiled. "Not perfect, but fine."

I gave my hair a little flippy universal girl thing, adding an over-huge grin. Charity mouthed an 'oh' and began to drag Sam out the back door, muttering something about watering some basil she'd planted in Magnus's yard.

Meanwhile, I stood, facing him. We both had awkward looks on our faces.

"I... I meant what I said," Magnus finally muttered. "About being powerless around you. You bring out the best in me, Faith."  
I blushed, then lowered my eyes. "But we still aren't back on."

Magnus lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Not romantically," He whispered. "But I can't stay away from you without slipping away. How does 'best friends till the end' sound?"

I sneakily wrapped my hands around his neck, and smirked. "It'll do-for now."

Smiling his perfect smile, Magnus kissed my again, even more passionately, his lips scouring every inch of mine. We were both out of breath when he pulled back.

"I thought we weren't involved romantically," I breathed.

"We aren't," Magnus smirked, taking a step back. "But give a guy a break."

_**The End**_

xxx

_**Coming up:**_

_**Kiss of Death: The final tale. The foursome travel to England, must defeat Niki for good, and... well, there'll probably be some pretty good make-outs along the way. And will Magnus finally admit his true feelings for Faith? In other words, admit that he STILL has feelings for her at all?**_


End file.
